


Hey BOO!

by Roman_Cowboy



Category: Night at the Museum
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clueless towns people, F/M, First fanfic plz go easy on me, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Jedediah, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Build, Trans Male Character, Trans Nicky, Western Danny phantom, alternative universe, ghost au, octavius has a snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Cowboy/pseuds/Roman_Cowboy
Summary: Broke Octavius buys a house outside a lowly populated town after he buys the house he meets an unexpected visitor





	1. Chapter 1

Octavius Caesar had just moved into a new house a few miles away from any major cities, hugging the outskirts of a lowly populated town. It was an old rundown house that hasn’t been lived in for a while and to top it all the place has a few stories about it floating around. Octavius is all for a fixer-upper and this place has history.

He had been staying with his friend Ahkmenrah and his boyfriend Larry for three months before finally finding a place out of town. 

He was kicked out of his last place for refusing to pay rent for months at a time. He found this place while looking for something cheap. The price of this house had been going down lower and lower every day by the time he had bought it. He could have bought about five of them just to put it into perspective.

He hasn’t actually been inside the place yet but he’s been talking to the locals and they have told him that it’s probably dusty and that they hope he lasts longer than the other people that lived there.

Octavius has been low on money since he got out of school which was about 9 years ago. Before he was just living off his parents.

Octavius is a modern Roman historian like his parents hence his name Octavius, like the first emperor and his last name Caesar, like Julius Caesar. His parents were must more successful historians then himself.

He had moved there because he had gotten a job as a professor at the local university just about 40 minutes away from the house.

He had spent most his life sucking up to his parents. Asking them for some money to help him with his bills or help to convince them to talk to someone about getting him a job.

He’s been upset since their death, of course, he misses them but he is also upset about how they left everything they had his sister and gave him basically nothing. Though he is trying to forgive them for it he hasn’t done such a good job at that.  
———————————————————  
Octavius is driving down the dirt road he was told to take to get to the house. It’s a longer drive than Octavius expected but he is willing to drive.

He looks around and only sees the road ahead and a bunch of trees surrounding the path. Its harder to drive than normally because instead of his normal car he is in a moving truck and adding onto that it’s about 11 pm and the only thing really lighting up the street is his headlights and the stars.

Even though he was living in a small apartment he still had a few storage units that he wouldn’t open that were full of furniture and decorations and spiders, so many spiders.

A shiver runs down his spine at the thought of them. Octavius is okay with jumping spiders and other spiders that he knows aren’t dangerous but every other spider is terrifying to him. 

Octavius looks down at his phone checking if he has any cell service from out here but his phone reads no bars. As he’s about to put his phone away he feels the truck jump with a loud popping noise and then feels the right side of the truck start tilting.

“A flat tire.” Octavius mumbles tubbing his temples as he stares down at the tire“Just perfect!” 

He gets out of the truck to see that his prediction was correct and he indeed had a flat tire. The tire hadn’t popped it had exploded the entire bottom of the tire was completely destroyed little bits and pieces of rubber had spread out all over the road and one piece even made its way onto a tree branch.

“I’m no mechanic but I’m pretty sure that’s not normal,” Octavius sighs looking down at his phone, ”oh right no bars. Just Perfect! This is just wonderful! Now I have to walk all the way there or all the way back. Why does stuff like this always happen to me! I get one good thing One good thing and something goes wrong!”

Octavius knew that he was closer to the house that he was the city and he’d rather sleep on it than walk all the way to the city to get a mechanic. He went the other side of the truck and opened the passenger side door.

“Hello, Gladius come on now,” as he mumbles this a light brown and black ball python sticks its head out of the pillowcase laying on the seat.”Look at your little boopy snooty”

Octavius boops Gladius’ nose before he picks up the snake and lets it slither up his sleeve and curl around his neck. Then Octavius goes to the back of the truck and opens it.

“Where did I put the blankets and everything?” He climbs into the back and grabs a sleeping bag sitting on the sofa in the back and then reaches over and grabs a flashlight.

Before he can turn around to leave there is a loud scratching noise like nails on a chock board but more painful if that’s even possible.

“What the-“Octavius is cut off by an even squeaker hissing sound which he recognized as the sound Gladius makes whenever he’s angry, scared, or in pain.

“Gladius what’s wro-“before Octavius can finish the sentence he’s knocked on his back by the two back tires popping and the back of the truck falling forcefully.

Octavius gasped after just having all the wind knocked out of his lungs by the force of the blow. After a few seconds of laying on the ground trying to catch his breath he gets up and grabs the flashlight and the sleeping bag then jumps down from the back.

“How is that even possible?” He mutters and he bends down and looks at the destroyed tires.”This is really freaky. Jupiter protect me..”

Octavius stood up straight closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before closing and locking the back of the truck and the front doors before walking down the trail.

“What were you hissing at back there Gladius? There’s no need to be afraid it’s just-“A branch cracks under his feet which not that he’d ever admit it makes him jump about 2 feet off the ground”Heh just a twig it’s fine, it’s all fine.”

After about half an hour of walking, he finally reaches the driveway of an old dilapidated house just looking at it sends a chill down Octavius’ spine. The outside of the house is covered in vines and the garden obviously hasn’t been cut in a few years or centuries. He would have to get to that at some point or never whatever he gets to first.

He walks up to the door and puts the key in turning it then trying to open the door it took a few tries before he could open it like something or someone was holding the door closed.

Once he got it open he looked around at the dark house it was a little furnished with only a bookcase and a chair in the living room. They obviously haven’t been dusted in a while. He tries to find a light switch but it doesn’t work.

He walks up the stairs to the first door and opens it. It’s empty like he expected so he goes to the next door and opens it. It is a bathroom pretty old the bathtub is obviously not one you’d see unless you were at your grandma’s house or something.

Right before he closes the door he notices something on the floor. He walks closer then bends down and touches the floorboard. There are claw marks.

“These can’t be from an animal. They look like human fingernails did this,” Octavius looks down at his fingernails and shivers at the thought of how much it would hurt to claw this deep, ”if it was human they probably wouldn’t have fingernails after that. That would be painful.”

He walks to the door walking out then closing the door behind him. He sighs before heading to the next door just as his hand touches the doorknob Gladius hisses. Octavius is taken aback by this so he steps away from the door and moves on to the other one and opens it.

This room is obviously the master bedroom. Its bigger than the other and it has a king size mattress it’s creepy how the mattress has indents in it like someone has slept in it recently.

Octavius shivers once again before unrolling the sleeping bag and crawling inside by the time he has gotten into the sleeping bag he is already worn out from today’s events. Before he turned off the flashlight he could feel eyes looking down on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavius woke up his back and neck stiff the feeling of eyes on him is still there just as strong as before and he just shook it off like before. He smells something in the air it’s not a bad smell it’s more like musty unthinkingly he inhales through his nose. There’s a tingling feeling in his nose before his face recoils back and he sneezes into his palm.

“Yuck,” Octavius mumbles looking down at the snot on his hand before wiping it on the dark brown floorboards beside his. He looks down at the snot on the floor he’s sure he heard a faint noise of disgust from the corner of the room. He shrugged it off as his own imagination. “I’ll have to clean that up at some point.”

He crawled out of the sleeping bag and stretched his arms and legs before walking out the door into the hallway that was dimly lighted by the small circular window that sat above the door. It must have been early in the morning because it isn’t very bright outside and because his phone said 7:07 he chuckled at that.

He rubbed his neck trying to soothe the ache before a realization hit him like a car. Where is Gladius? Octavius ran back into the room looking in his sleeping bag and his pillowcase hoping that his beloved friend would just be curled up inside one but Octavius was met with an empty sleeping bag and no sign of Gladius.

Octavius ran to the door but before he opened it he felt a faint breeze on his cheek and his legs that are barely covered by his knee-length shorts. The window is open. He nearly trips running over to the window and looking down at the unkempt garden below. He ran his eyes along the outside of the garden and ran them over the garden to many times to count there’s no sign of his precious snake.

He quickly picks up his wallet and Keys before running down the stairs that creek under his weight and out the door which slams closed behind him though he doesn’t notice over the hysteria from the situation at hand. He curses at himself for not paying more attention to Gladius the night before and for not making sure he couldn’t get out of the house.

“Gladius!” He runs over to the side of the house the bushes tear into his jacket and shorts and leave small cuts on his legs he looks around the garden with a worry full expression plastered on his face.

“Gladius! Gladius!” He screamed his voice quivering he wouldn’t admit that he was close to crying but he was close to crying. He ran the back of the house his skin and clothing getting snagged on even more.

“Gladius please!” He cries he’s not sure what he is expecting to happen Gladius never would come if he called. He’s a python, not a Labrador. “God I wish I knew parseltongue right now”

“Gladius please.” He mutters not even looking up to shout before walking back through the bushes and weeds not caring about his uncovered legs and clothing that he just tears off the bushes when they get snagged on them.

He walks to the end of the driveway before looking back at the old house and sighing. He will have to live in the house that made him loose his snake that he’s had for 11 years. He remembers first getting him as a little snake newly hatched and confused about the world around him and he remembers hiding him during college when the inspectors came over due to noise complaints because of Ahkmenrah playing his music on full volume and not caring.

“11 years I’ve had Gladius!” Octavius screams as he walks to the truck “I’ve had him for 11 years and he might be gone forever in one bad night!”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looks up at the sky, that’s the only thing really stopping him from crying right now.

“Remember What dad always said real men don’t cry...God, my father was so sexist.” He continues walking to the truck but before it’s even in sight Octavius is hit with a sudden wave of pain. 

He looks down at his legs which are worse than he imagined they’re covered in blood that’s dripping all the way into his socks and the cuts he thought were small are about three times the size he thought they would be.

“Gah!” He yells before taking a deep breath telling himself he’ll be fine and walking on. He finally sees the truck at first he is relieved but then he notices the doors are open now and despite the pain coursing through his legs he runs.

He looks in the truck not seeing any of the stuff that he had left in it the night before. He then runs to the back of the truck which is unlocked the chains that were holding it closed are torn to pieces and scattered around the road.

“Yeah, I’m not sure that should be possible because that’s metal and it’s torn like its paper..heh just imagine If Ahk was here he would be going off about how I’m being followed by Satan or something.” He sighs the back of the truck is nearly empty only His old couch, a comb his mother owned, his now open suitcase, and Gladius’ glass tank remains. The tank somewhat seems to be mocking him like it knows that his snake is gone and it’s just mocking him.”I’m going crazy, there’s no such thing as ghosts or spirits or any of that.”

He hears a branch snap from above his head he looks up and barely manages to get out of the way of the huge dresser falling from the trees above. As he steps back out of the way of the dresser he trips on a pillow that he swore was not there before. He lands on his back with a gasp not only do his legs hurt but now his back as well. 

“Ow!” He yelped rubbing his back he hears a chuckle coming from the side of the truck so he looks over and sees someone’s feet through the rest of his body was covered from the door being in the way. The shoes are brown and like cowboy style and he was sure that the feet were not touching the ground.

“Hey!” Octavius yells jumping up and running to the side of the truck but he didn’t see anyone so he moved over to the front then the other side then once again in the back he didn’t see anyone. 

“Great! I’m seeing things now. Just wonderful!” He screamed running his hands through his short hair before sighing and walking over to his suitcase looking inside. The only things inside the suitcase are his really short red jean shorts and his t-shirt that’s grey with the Slytherin symbol on it and a single sock.

“Where are my other clothes?” Octavius looks around inside the back of the truck before sighing once again and grabbing the shirt and shorts then closing the back of the truck nearly the entire way and changing out of his torn and a little bit bloody clothes. He then grabs the sock and wipes off his bloody legs with it.

“I swear this is some demon stuff going on first the tires then the house then Gladius and the bushes now this and what was with the fingernail marks in the wood near the bathtub I swear I’m going to move I can not do this.” He puts down the bloody sock and opens the doors of the truck and storms out though before even making a few steps away from the truck he trips on something lying in front of him.

He falls to his knees cursing at the pain that ran up his legs that soon joined the pain of the cuts. He looked at what had tripped him to his surprise it’s a first aid kit. He grabs it and turns it over in his hands Did he ever have a first aid kit with him? No no, he doesn’t believe he ever kept one with him he doesn’t think he’s ever even bought one.

Octavius opens it and finds the normal stuff you’d have in a first aid kit like bandages, band-aids, other stuff, and so much dust. He doesn’t think he’s been anywhere with so much dust before. He takes a breath in through his nose...like an idiot, he thinks as his face recoils back but before any snot came out he pinched his nose shut and ended up just popping his ears. 

He grabs the bandages making sure they’re not ace because he wants to actually be able to walk with them on and taking them out of the first aid kit and he starts wrapping his legs starting at the ankles and working up to the knees then cutting it taping it and then starting again just above the knee and pushing his shorts up to wrap his thighs then he does the same thing on the other leg.

He stands up and looks down at his legs which are almost completely covered even though he’s basically in what most people call booty shorts. He wonders when he had gotten these and it hits him Ahkmenrah bought them for him while saying something about confidence or something. 

“I need to find somewhere with cell service.” He mutters taking out his phone which had taken some of the impact of his fall. Though it still worked the screen was cracked pretty bad though he couldn’t care as long as he could call Ahk then he was fine with it.

He just starts wondering about the dresser than nearly squished him and looks up to find that his stuff and all of his other clothing are now hanging from the top of the trees. His face goes pale and he gulps.

“Nope! Not today Satan!” Octavius turns around on his heels and starts walking away from the truck in the direction of the town not looking back even though he swears that he heard that same chuckle that he had heard when he had seen the feet beside the truck.

He keeps walking even with the pain in his legs worsening and the tears in his eyes getting harder to fight back until he ends up just sitting on the hard dirt road with tears falling down his face. He doesn’t think he’s cried this hard in years. Last time he cried like this was probably when his pet cat Julius got killed.

He looks down at his phone and his face somewhat brightens as he sees that he has two bars. He wipes his eyes and opens the contact listen then clicks on ahkmenrah’s contact that he’s named cockmenrah and ahk no doubt has his contact under cocktavius. He presses the call button and waits a few seconds before Ahk answers and he puts the phone to his ear.

“Heyo! How are you?! Do you like the house? Do you like-“ Ahk is cut off by Octavius’ sniffling then Ahk’s voice rose and he started sounding angry “Did someone hurt you!? Octavius tell me! Please tell me!”

“N-no one hurt me Ahk just um b-bad luck I guess. Can you please just come a-and pick me up please.” He mumbles trying to stop the quivering in his voice. He isn’t sure whether he’s stuttering because he’s cold or because he’s crying ”I don’t think I’m going to live here Ahk.”

“Don’t say that Ock this house is a good deal. One bad day shouldn’t stop you from getting a good deal.”

“Ahk just come pick me up please I’ll explain everything I’m on the road to the house a few miles from the town and maybe could you bring me some pant-“ before he could finish the sentence there was a forceful push or something and the phone was knocked to the ground and shattered.

“No!” He screams picking up the remains of his phone. He sighs at least he knew that ahkmenrah was coming to get him now.  
———————————————————  
It took about forty minutes for Ahkmenrah to reach him by the time he was there Octavius had already gotten himself to stop crying and when Ahk did reach him he practically jumped out of the car and ran to Octavius’ side and hugged him. His eyes widen as he sees the bandages covering Octavius’ legs.

“Octavius what happened to you?!” He cried grabbing his leg as Ock hisses due to the pain of the cuts that are still open and that nearly cover the entire length of both of his legs. He puts down Ock’s leg. “Sorry about that but seriously what happened to you?”

Octavius explains everything that’s happened including the tires, the house, Gladius, and his legs but Octavius leaves out the feeling of eyes on him constantly since he’s been here or the scratch marks from someone’s nails near the bathtub and he also leaves out seeing the floating feet he had saw after hearing chuckling. No Octavius thinks to himself no they couldn’t have been floating that’s not possible.

“Come on Octavius let’s go to town and get you something to eat or drink. Are you hungry or thirsty?” Ahkmenrah asks obviously trying not to mention that Ock’s wearing short shorts and no jacket in winter.

“I don’t know, I’m just..ugh, I don’t know let’s just go get something to drink I could use some tea...or alcohol.” He mumbles standing up and rubbing his eyes.

“Okay.” Ahkmenrah unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat while Octavius got in the backseat.” why are you back there?”

Octavius pointed to the trash that’s covering the passenger seat and they put their seat belts on and Ahk starts towards the town. It took about twenty minutes to get to town and then about five more to find somewhere to get coffee.

They stopped at the local coffee shop though Octavius was too lazy to read the name of the shop he noticed the two tables and four chairs sitting outside the shop. They went in and took a seat at one of the inside tables.

“Ok, so tea for you, right?” Octavius nodded as Ahk stood up and went over to the line of about two people. He looked over at the people behind the counter it’s a woman with two dark braids and a man with a light brown mustache and a pair of glasses. He guessed that they were the ones running the place since he hadn’t seen anyone else working.

He turned his head and looked out the window to see the empty tables outside now have someone sitting there it’s a man with shaggy blonde hair and a handkerchief tied around his neck. He was also wearing a cowboy hat. His eyes move down and land on his feet. It’s the same shoes as the ones beside the truck. He doesn’t want to admit it but his eyes are telling him that the man is somewhat... see through. 

“Here’s your tea,” Ahk says putting the cup on the table. Octavius looks over at Ahk then back at the man who is now gone through he somewhat expected that. 

“Ahk I think I may be in a horror movie.” He says grabbing his tea.

“Oh! what makes you say that?” Ahk cocks an eyebrow.

“Nothing just I don’t know, never mind” he mutters looking down at his hands.

“Ok but just remember what’s really important for us living through a horror movie.” 

“And What is that?” 

“They never kill off the gay guy in horror movies.” Ahk laughed and Octavius joined in. 

“Heh okay that makes me feel a bit better” Octavius mumbles sipping his tea and looking around the shop. It’s a pleasant little shop and it smells pretty good in here in Octavius’ opinion better than the musty smell of the dust that covers about every inch of the house.

“How about we go get your stuff in the house?”

“First we have to get it out of a tree.” Octavius laughs ahkmenrah does too but doesn’t realize what Ock actually means because what he means is it’s literally in a tree.

“Let’s get going shall we?” Octavius nods and sips some more tea before leaving the shop and walking to the car. Octavius once again gets into the back but this time he lays down and falls asleep.  
———————————————————  
“You weren’t kidding about the whole being in a tree and the creepy chains being torn to shreds thing you told me about.” Ahk gulps and looks up at the clothes hanging in the trees.”And I was hoping that you were wearing those shorts because you liked them.”

“The shorts are fine in summer but it’s winter and freezing outside.” At this moment Ahkmenrah has the great idea to throw a rock at the very top of the tree which ends up making everything of his fall to the ground somethings break others end up landing on other stuff saving them from much damage but all in all he didn’t really know any other conclusions that Ahkmenrah could have thought of to get the stuff out of the trees.

“Tad-a!” Ahk yelled Before walking over and poking the tv that had just fallen out of the tree. “Sorry about that Ock.”

“It’s fine not the worst thing that’s happened today,” Octavius mumbled wondering if Gladius was at least okay out in the forest or wherever he is and hopes he stays safe. 

“How about we get some of the stuff we can fit into the car and drive to the house?” Octavius was going to nod but instead, he ended up just yawning. He does not know how long he actually slept last night but he was sure it was less than 4 hours. ”And maybe get you to take a nap while we are at it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Octavius and ahkmenrah grab and move as much stuff as they physically can fit into the somewhat small car without breaking anything or having to tie anything to the roof of the car. He only had brought the essentials that he knows he is most likely going to use at some point in time.

They start driving to the house which doesn’t take as long as it did when Octavius was walking. He just looks out the window at the darkening sky trying not to think about the man at the cafe but he definitely fails at that like how could you not think of him? The man was see through but he was kind of cute and he may or may not have broken into Octavius’ truck and was laughing at him... really though who even was he.

“How can someone who’s see-through and probably doesn’t exist be cute..” he mumbles in a barely even coherent tone from the backseat of the car as Ahkmenrah suddenly slammed on the breaks and lurched everything in the car forward. “What are you doing Ahk?!”

“Who’s cute?!” Ahkmenrah yelled turning around in his seat his eyes shining at the new information he had just received from the confused man in the back of the car. Octavius cocks an eyebrow before his eyes go wide.

“I said that out loud?” Ahkmenrah nodded vigorously and at this moment Octavius knew he messed up. “I didn’t, I mean I did but just forget I said anything.” 

“Nope you’re going to explain everything about this man who you think is cute!” Ahkmenrah put the car in park and waited for Octavius to say something so Octavius knew what he had to do he had to be himself.

“I was just talking about this guy from the new book series I’m reading, heh.” Ahkmenrah narrowed his eyes and then rolled them.

“Should have expected that.. so what book series is it?” Octavius was quick to think of something.

“It’s um the Miss Peregrine series.” Octavius was surprised that was the first thing that came to his head but he’s pretty sure Ahkmenrah bought it.

“Heh yeah, Millard will do that to you. He may be invisible but I swear that guy has stolen the hearts of so many fangirls and fanboys it’s crazy.” Both Of them laughed and then Ahk continued driving. “I’m glad you’re showing interest in someone even if they’re not real. You need to get out there and get a date last time you went on a date was like in college.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. you tell me all the time that I need to get a date.” Octavius sighs.

They reached the house about 6 minutes later the house looked like it had before the vines still hanging from the walls of the house but there was something off. The master bedroom’s window wasn’t open anymore and he’s sure that he didn’t close it when he had ran to find Gladius.

He and Ahk get out of the car and walk to door and Octavius takes out the key and tries opening the door but it doesn’t open he tries again and still no budge. Ahkmenrah grabs the key and tries as well once more it still is stuck close.

“We could go through a window or maybe the back door?” Ahk muttered looking down at the key resting in the palm of his hand.

“I don’t know if there is a back door.” Ahk was taken aback by this.

“So when you spent the night here you didn’t look around?” Octavius sighed and grabbed the key.

“It was like 4 am and I was tired and it was super dark.” Octavius isn’t afraid of the dark but the feeling of being watched makes darkness into a whole new thing. It’s not just being afraid of the dark. It’s being afraid of what’s hiding in it.

Octavius tried to open the door again this time ramming his shoulder into it and this time it opened without any hesitation but that wasn’t good news to Octavius because he ends up on the floor. He is pretty sure that was about the, let's say the fourth time he has fallen today.

“I don’t remember you being such a klutz Octavius.” Octavius rolled his eyes and held up a hand which Ahk took and pulled him up to his feet. They start bringing in the stuff in the truck then they start getting more stuff. After about two hours and a few thirty-minute brakes in between lifting things they are done with the moving except for the bigger stuff they couldn’t bring with them like the tank and sofa.

Octavius is fine with that seeing that there is already sofa in the house and well Gladius isn’t going to be using the tank anymore. He sits on the old dirty sofa in the living room and sniffles, of course, he isn’t over Gladius he had just lost him not more than 16 hours ago and he couldn’t just get a new one or just get over it. He loves Gladius he’s had that snake since it was a little baby noodle trying to find its place in the world.

He wishes he could have Gladius back or just boop him one more time or just hold him and read a book like he use to. Ahkmenrah walks in and sits next to him and wraps an arm around him. 

“It’s alright Octavius. We’ll find him.” Ahkmenrah says rubbing circles on he shoulder.

“And how may I ask are we going to do that?” 

“We’ll get something for him like a really big juicy rat and he’ll just come slithering back to papa.” Both of them laughed at that. Octavius sighed looking at his hands then yawns and lays back on the sofa. “How about you stay here and get some rest and I’ll go find someone to get the truck towed.”

“Okay,” he mumbled as Ahkmenrah got up and went out the door. He brings his legs to his chest and wraps his arms around them before closing his eyes and nearly falling asleep but before he could fall asleep he was startled a the sound of glass breaking.

Octavius jumps up and runs to the kitchen where he had heard the sound and he sees that the few plates that had survived that fall from the tree had not made it any further. He jumps as another sound echoes through the house.

“What the?” He mutters Before walking upstairs and listening for another noise then after about two minutes of listening in the hall he hears it glass breaking. It’s coming from the door that's right next to the staircase. He grabs the handle and against every instinct in his body he turns the handle and opens the door.

There’s a man standing in the room that he hadn’t yet open but it’s not some random man it’s the man that was sitting outside the shop. The only light source in the room is a lantern sitting on the bed stand that lights the room but still leaves the room very dim. Except he’s not emotionless like before no he doesn’t have some blank expression. He’s clearly angry Octavius is speechless. 

He doesn’t know what to say maybe something along the lines of ‘why are you in my house?!’ Or maybe ‘why aren’t you see through like before?!’ Or ‘why were you see through in the first place?!’ Or even “Are you single?”. Octavius shakes the last option from his head telling himself this is not a time to be looking for a date this is a time to get questions answered.

The man picks up a vase and throws it at the wall. Pieces break apart and spread throughout the room though none of them touch him. Octavius tells himself he’s seeing things be he swears to god the pieces went right through the man.

“What are you doing in my house?!” Octavius screams as he does the man in front of him goes still unmoving for a few seconds before turning around and screaming back.

“Yer house?! This is my house!” The man screamed holding his arms out.

“No it most definitely isn’t! I bought this house a month ago!”

“Well I built this house with from the ground up about a hundred somethin’ years ago!”

“Not possible you would be dead!”

“Well boy if ya can’t tell I ain’t lookin’ to alive at the moment!” His accent is getting stronger. It’s a.. southern? accent.

“Well, you have to be alive since you standing right in front of me!” Octavius gestured to the man with his hand.

“If ya would look down you’d realize I ain’t standin’ and maybe even realized ya can see through me!”

“Well are you a spirit or something?!”

“Ta be honest with ya I ain’t to sure but I’m pretty dang sure this ain’t yer house!”

“Well I am not leaving!”

“You’ll change yer mind or I’ll make ya!

“Oh and how do you plan to do that?”

“I’ll find a way ta make ya leave even if I have to play Charrie Underwood songs in yer head all hours of the day! Don’t ya test me I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again!”

“Well this is my house now so you can leave!”

“It ain’t that simple Octogon!”

“And why isn’t it?!”

“Cuz I’m attached ta this house and since you “own” it now imma have to attach to ya!” He puts air quotes around the own Octavius is guessing that he isn’t leaving anytime soon.

“What do you mean attach to me?!” The man opened his mouth to speak but before he could they heard the front door open and then footsteps and the creaking that is the telltale sign that someone is coming up the stairs.

“Octavius, who are you yelling at?” Ahkmenrah asked opening the door. He freezes when he looks to where the man is ‘standing’ or floating.

“Look!” Octavius yelled pointing at the man that’s looking at him with humor in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

“Octavius, why is there a broken vase on the floor.” Octavius looked over at Ahk confused. Why is he questioning that vase when there’s some shaggy dirty blonde headed man floating in the corner of the room.

“Don’t you see him?!” He yelled pointing to where the man is still floating this time looking even more cocky.

“See who?” Ahk looked over at him with a worried expression. “Octavius there’s no one there... how long has it been since you’ve slept?”

“I’m not sleep deprived or crazy I swear can’t you see the man floating around in the corner.” Ahkmenrah’s face turns even more worried and he looks back at the corner.

“Come on we’re going to get you a nap.” The man smiles even more. He knows this man should be terrifying like he’s a ghost no ghost aren’t real.. this man just waltzes into his house and starts breaking things but he is cute when he’s angry. Octavius wants to bang his head on the wall just for thinking that.

“Only you can see me, octopus. Keep that in mind or your goin’ to be out of here and in a loony bin sooner than I will get ya out a’here and I will.” And with that, the man literally walked through the wall leaving something weird on the wall that is like some kind of slim.

“Come on let’s go make the bed for you and let you get some sleep ok,” Ahk said as he dragged him to the room and started making the bed. “Maybe you’re seeing thing from the blood loss?”

Octavius doesn’t say anything just stays quiet and then walks to the suitcase on the floor and looks through it. It’s full of all his clothes most are covered in dirt and leaves so he sighs and leaves them in the suitcase.

“Should we change the bandages?” Ahk looked over at Octavius who was picking at the bandages covering his legs still but now are bloody from the cuts that are still on his legs. “I mean it could be fine without changing them but they’ll probably be uncomfortable to sleep in all bloody.” 

“I’ll go get the first aid kit from downstairs okay. Don’t go talking to any floating men while I’m gone.” As he left the room as if on a cue the man floats into the room through the door. He’s not smirking like before instead he’s back to the emotionless gaze and facial expression.

“Aw shucks he doesn’t believe you, ya know he thinks yer crazy.” Then returns the smirk. He looks up at Ockie then flicks his hat up out of his eyes and walks over to Octavius it’s not that floating thing he was doing before he looks as if he’s actually walking just without making any noise what so ever.

“It doesn’t matter if he believes me or not I’m not even sure I believe it myself but I don’t know I’ll get a priest or something and get rid of you.” 

“I’ve been dead for more than a century ya think a priest is gunna get rid of ol’ Jedediah then ya wrong.” Octavius looks up into his eyes.

“So your name is Jedediah then.” Jedediah seems a bit taken aback by this statement his eyes widening and his body even going a little stiff.

“I have the bandages Ock,” Ahkmenrah says barging into the room holding the first aid kit as Jedediah leaves the room without a word.

“Hm Jedediah.. strange name.” Octavius mumbles as Ahk cocks an eyebrow at him then hands him the bandages. Octavius doesn’t admit it but the name isn’t that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been about three days since Octavius had first seen Jedediah and since then Ahkmenrah still does not believe Octavius, of course, he understands why. If he was hearing his story from someone else he wouldn’t believe them either.

Octavius doesn’t bring Jedediah up anymore but since then over the last three days Octavius’ clothes have went missing. He tried to question Jedediah but Jedediah just left without saying a word to him just making eye contact then went through the wall leaving the slim stuff behind.

Octavius then has to lie to Ahkmenrah why he keeps scrubbing the walls all around the house since ahkmenrah can’t see the slim it doesn’t bother him but since Octavius can see it all around the house it’s annoying. The worst part is Jedediah went through him and he got some in his mouth. He used two whole bottles of mouthwash to get rid of the taste. Jedediah had told him that he only leaves the slim when he wants to. He doesn’t know if he’s lying or not but he doesn’t know what to think.

That’s not the only thing that’s been bothering him because not only did his clothes go missing but everything else that he had left back near or in the truck was gone and wasn’t in the trees or in the forest just gone and there’s no way he could move anywhere else anytime soon because he hasn’t started going to work yet and even when he does he has to pay for all the damage done to the truck which is going to cost a fortune and leave him in debt for a long time.

Today Octavius decides to try salt he has heard that salt has had a strong significance in a lot of different religions for millennia or something like that. Of course Octavius is skeptical about the salt he isn’t completely sure whether it’ll actually work but he’s hoping it does. 

“Jupiter help to make this work.” He mutters as he holds the salt in his hand and opens the door to Jedediah’s room or at least that’s what Jedediah says. 

“What are ya do-“ Jedediah is cut off by the feeling of getting hit in the face with salt. Jedediah stands there eyes closed and lips in a thin line the pure face of complete disappointment. It didn’t work Octavius think to himself before Jedediah opened his eyes and gave him a death stare.

Octavius gulped trying to back away but before he could the door behind him had shut. He turned around and frantically tried to open the door with little to no success. When he turned around to try and think of another way of escaping he found himself face to face with the ghost.

“I’ve been dead for decades it’s gunna take a bit more than a little salt ta get rid of ol’ Jedediah.” He mumbles wiping the salt off his face. He doesn’t look so see through at the moment if it wasn’t for the fact that he is still somewhat see through.  
Octavius has just realized that Jedediah has blue eyes not a dark blue like the ocean but a light blue like maybe the sky during certain times of the day. He kind of wants to get a closer look.

“What are you doing?” Jedediah has taken a few steps back and Octavius has now noticed he had leant forward.

“Nothing.” Octavius mutters standing up and straightening his back.

“Sure octagon sure now don’t go throwing around salt anymore or my hand might just slip and make all your furniture, oh I don’t know maybe end up in a tree again.” 

“Seems like you’re running out of ideas.” Octavius smiled crossing his arms. Jedediah walked closer and wrapped a hand around his throat and pushed Octavius against the wall not in a painful way but a threat way. He wasn’t choking him it was more like he was making a point. Though his hand was freezing like after a sibling a holding an icee for a long time and then touches you with their hand, that kind of freezing.

“Trust me, octopus I’m not even close to out of ideas yet.” Jedediah smirked before letting go of Octavius and walking out of the room through the wall like always leaving the slim stuff behind on the wall as he walks through.

“Okay so salt did not work so what is next to try?” 

“Try moving somewhere else!” Octavius heard, being yelled from the other room.

He nearly laughed at that response. All he can think about is sleep especially because for one it is seven pm and he barely slept the night before due to Jedediah keeping him awake all night by breaking all the glass and fragile objects around the house and then knocking on the door all night.

He trying to open the door again but it’s still seems to still be locked. He sighed looking around the room.

“How am I supposed to get out of here?” Octavius looked towards the window he thought about opening it and trying to climb down but he doubts that he could and even if he could he doesn’t wish to have another face to face meeting with the bushes below.

Then his eyes turn towards the bed in the corner of the room it’s already made and it’s not dusty. He sighs and walks towards the bed getting under the covers and fluffing the pillow before sighing and blowing out the lantern and closing his eyes. 

That night Jedediah hadn’t broken anything or tried to keep Octavius awake that surprised him but he didn’t question it.. that much.  
———————————————————  
Octavius wakes up with a face next to his he doesn’t recognize it at first which is probably why he screams as loud as he could but then realized that it’s just ahkmenrah though that’s not the only thing that happens that morning he also woke up then found out that more than half of his lesson plan ended up in the bushes below the window shredded up completely and spread around all over or course he somewhat memorized it but not enough or it to get him through the year.

Then If that wasn’t bad enough he only had one outfit left in the suitcase which were a red skirt and the ‘professor’ jacket like one of the ones they’d have in movies that Ahk had bought for him when he told him he had taken the professorship at the university. 

Though the red skirt was new to him. Octavius is obviously confused why there’s some skirt in his suitcase that he has only worn like once to a party Ahk had dragged him to some nine years ago. Then he’s wondering why these are the only clothes that had been left in the suitcase.

He, of course, couldn’t wear these to his first day on the job he’d basically loose all the respect of his class and every one he works with for the rest of the year. Though he doubts that after that he’d be able to get tenure which means that he’d have to work there until he’s able to built up a good reputation. If he doesn’t then he might get fired and have to find somewhere else to work. 

He sighs rubbing his temples. In college it takes about seven years to get tenure. He’s use to being a junior professor but then he was living in apartments and moving around often but this time he has a pretty good house that he can afford though it may have a few down sides like that fact that it’s haunted by some cowboy who likes seeing him suffer. It’s still all he can afford.

Before he had moved he was at universities that would have him be sent very many places to hold conferences and other stuff they’d make him do. Octavius can pack for a three week trip in under thirty minutes and use only a carry on. He’s glad that with this university he won’t have to be doing that at all or at least not as often as he use to.

At one point he had even taken a graduate student mentorship where he had to bring some new graduates from knowing next-to-nothing to being independent researchers over 3 years. That required a lot of mentorship and the pay was pretty good but he just wasn’t very interested in the job.

Octavius has experience with professorship so he already has a lesson plan in his head for extra activities out of the main courses. He will hold four hour long seminars per week on average. There are another three relevant hour long seminars he sometimes will attend. Then there are additionally two hour long colloquia per week. He usually attends two to three hours of these per week.

Though he knows it won’t be the same for this university but that is what he would do at that last one he had worked at but he is completely willing to change his original schedule to a new one that works in this new town.

He sighs trying to think of a way out of this mess. He could call in sick again but that would be the fourth time in a row or he could say his legs need to heal which they somewhat do. He hopes that the cuts don’t leave scars he would hate to have a ton of scars all over his legs.

“Ahkmenrah!” Octavius yells after a few seconds Ahk opened the door.

“Yeah?” Octavius holds up the only clothes left in the suitcase and Ahk looks as if he’s about to laugh but before he does Ock narrows his eyes and Ahk looks at the ground.

“Just help me look. The rest of my clothes have to be somewhere.” 

“How did you loose them? And don’t say it was the ghost.. Jeremiah?”

“Jedediah.” Octavius mumbles without thinking.

“I thought people were supposed to grow out of their imaginary friends when their like twelve.” 

“Just help me find my clothes... please.” They leave the room and start searching the house they check every where they can think of like the closet, the bathroom, down stairs, and everywhere they can. 

After about an hour they haven’t found his clothes but they did end up finding some lint, one of his scarves, and some old book that was under the bed in Jedediah’s room or that’s what Jedediah says that room is. 

He turns the book over a few times in his hands and feels the cover. It’s obviously really old. He can’t read what the front says but before he can open it he hears someone clearing their throat behind him.

“That’s my book.” Octavius turns around and sees, not surprised, Jedediah standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, you are dead sooo..” 

“So What Just cuz I’m dead don’t mean I don’t still live here. Wait wait let me rephrase that.” Octavius chuckles and Jedediah glares at him. “This is my House, my room, an’ that’s my book.”

“Nope.”

“Octavius give me the book.”

“Give me my clothes back and I will give you the book.” Octavius smiled knowing that he had him cornered.

“Don’t look so cocky, Ockie. Or ya gunna have ta wear a skirt to yer job. Now give me the book and I’ll think about not going with ya an’ makin’ ya look crazy in front of everyone.”

“Merda.” Octavius breathes. He knows that Jedediah has him cornered and based on that smirk on Jedediah’s face he knows it too.

“What’s wrong, Ockie?” He says in a sarcastic tone. “Ya look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Just tell me where you put my clothes please.” 

“Pleases ain’t gunna get ya anywhere, Oct. An’ don’t go tryin’ ta back ol’ Jedediah up in a corner or ya gunna have another thin’ comin’ to ya.”

“What even is this book. Is it your diary?” Octavius chuckled.

“No it ain’t a diary it’s a journal and it’s mine so give it back.” Octavius opened the journal to the first page.

“This is a exact copy of the Lewis and Clark journals?”

“Give it back!” Jedediah grabbed the book and pushes him against the wall nearly knocking all the wind out of Ock in doing so.

“God.. just tell me.. where my clothes are.” Octavius managed to cough out before the ghost had opened the door and left with the book. “Why did he need to go through the door?”

“Octavius?” He looked in the door way and saw Ahk who looked very pale. “I swear to rah I just saw a floating book move through the hallway.”

“I told you this place is haunted.”

“I think we are just both seeing things.” Ahkmenrah walked in and Ock noticed the skirt in his hands.

“Well I’m going to go call the substitute and tell her I’m still going to need her to cover for me.” 

“No you are not we’re going to go get you some other clothes.”

“If we are going shopping I should call anyways unless you’re not going to spend 3 hours trying to find me something in the right color.”

“It is not my fault you look good in a specific shade of red but you have to admit that shade looks good on you.”

“He is right Ock” Octavius looks over at the doorway and sees Jed standing there. “Should just wear the skirt. It would save ya some time.”

“Okay lets go.. but I’m picking my own clothes and we’re going to be in and out in under thirty minutes.” Octavius said looking away from Jed and back at Ahk.

“No way! Make it an hour and a half.”

“I’m already going to end up missing my first course anyways.. so fine. Let me just call the substitute first.”

After about ten minutes on the phone with the substitute they were in the car the on their way to the store it was quiet for about two minutes before Jedediah started trying to catch his attention though Octavius ignored him.

“Hey. Hey. Hey hey hey. Hey!” Octavius sighs he’s sitting in the passenger seat of Ahk’s car and Ahk is driving but ever since he’s gotten into the car Jedediah has tried to get him to talk to him. It has not been fun especially due to the fact that he and Ahk have been in the car for about twenty minutes and Jed has still not shut up. “You can’t ignore me forever, Ockie”

He reached over and turned up the volume on the radio which was playing ‘Carry on Wayward Son’.

“Octavius. Octavius. Ockie. October. Octopus. Octagon.” Jedediah keeps mumbling on before he reaches his hands and puts them on Octavius’ arms.

“Wha-Ow!” He yells as Jedediah digs his nails into his skin not forcefully enough to draw blood but still painful. He wrenched his arms up away from the cause of the pain.

“Don’t ignore me.”

“Octavius! What’s wrong?!” Ahkmenrah stopped the car and noticed Octavius was rubbing his arms. “What happened?”

“Nothing just it’s just kind of cold.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” 

Ahk opened his mouth but then closed it and starts drinking again. Oct turns around to a smug looking Jedediah, sitting one leg over the other and staring at his nails.

“Told ya not to ignore me, ock.” He looks up and blue eyes meet brown. “I wanted to tell ya to change the song.”

Oct reaches over and turns up the music. Jedediah glares at the back of his head the entire way to the store.

“Okay Ahk we’re only going to be in here for less than an hour and a half.”

“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour and a half of actual shopping,an hour of Ahk trying to pick out clothes and Octavius turning them down, and Jedediah literally screaming in Ock’s ear because he didn’t have anything better to do. Oh and Jedediah knocked over a few clothes racks when the screaming wasn’t getting Ock’s attention.

They finally left with about four bags of clothes, three pairs of shoes, a scarf, and surprising some hot blonde guy’s phone number.

“I cannot believe you got asked out.” Ahkmenrah smirked as they got into the car.

“I truly cannot believe it either.” Octavius looked at the phone number then turned it over in his hands, “Lancelot. I like it.”

“I don’t.” Jedediah muttered glaring at the back of his head.

He truly can’t believe I nearly forgot he was here.

“Well it’s nice that you’re going to get out there, and he was attractive.”

“Yeah his eyes were so blue they were almost hypnotic.” 

“Yeah well my eyes are also blue! Probably even bluer than his! An’ mine look better.” Jedediah yelled from the backseat, “an’ he seems like a douche.”

Octavius just rolls his eyes in response. He can’t believe he’s stuck with this guy at least till he find a way to get rid of him, but honestly Octavius kind of likes having the company even if he is ridiculous sometimes.

“So when are you going to meet up with him?” 

“Tomorrow he’s taking me out to some expensive place for dinner.” He’s starting to think this is to good to be true.

“Fancy.” Ahkmenrah chuckled.

“Ugh lets get going! Don’t ya have to get to work anyways.” 

“Oh yeah! Come on! I’ll be late for my class.” Octavius looks back at Jedediah and mouthed thanks. Jedediah just smiled then frowned again and crossed his arms.

“Okay fine we’re going But you have to change first.” Ahkmenrah looks over at him, “and can you quit looking in the back for no reason... Is the “ghost” back there?”

“Uhhh.” He trails off.

“We need to get you a therapist.” He sighs and starts driving.

“He’s right you know.. you should get some help.”

“I don’t need a therapist... I need an exorcist.” He rolls his eyes.

Ock reaches over and turns on the radio they don’t say anything until they get to the house. Except Jedediah who had a conversation with himself about why he thinks Lancelot is, in his terms, a douche.

They reach the house and Octavius gets out the bags in his hand and the phone number in his back pocket.

Ahkmenrah gets out and gets to the door first though Octavius doesn’t remember giving him the keys but he has them. Ahk opens the door and walks in the door accidentally closes in his face.

“Really mature Jedediah.” He mumbles fumbling with the door knob before sighing, “It’s locked.”

“What makes ya think I did it!” Jedediah screams, “just cuz I can do some stuff don’t mean I can control physics.”

“So the door just locked itself.” Ock rolled his eyes.

“Maybe! Who really knows?” Ock rolled his eyes again, “yeah keep doin’ that maybe you’ll find a brain back there.”

“What are you? Some buzz feed article on 90s insults?” 

“What’s buzz feed?”

“You have much to learn.” Octavius turned around and tried to open the door again, but then felt something that he hasn’t felt really ever or at least not in a while. 

Octavius jolts around, puts his hands up, and screams, “did you just grab my ass!” 

“I am offended that you would even accuse me of doing such a thing.” Jed put a hand over his chest in a fake offended stance. 

“I swear, Jedediah!” Octavius crosses his arms and leans all his weight on his right foot. 

“I didn’t do it!” 

“Octavius you sound like a complete lunatic!” He looked up and saw Ahk sticking his head out of the second story window. “Seriously how are you a teacher! You have more imagination than the students you teach.”

“I’m not talking to myself!” He looks over at Jedediah again but he isn’t there anymore, “I swear if that door is still locked.”

The door swings open and Jedediah just stands there with a smirk, “Yeah octopus what at ya gunna do? Huh you gunna call another priest over to fail ya get rid of me again?”

“You’re so annoying sometimes.” Octavius mumbles before walking straight through Jed who doesn’t look happy about it.

“Okay That was just plain rude! You gunna walk through me like I’m nothing!” Octavius continues walking up the stairs trying not to even acknowledge his existence. 

“Really the silent treatment! What are we an old married couple!” 

He opens the door and is hit with the overwhelming smell of just dust. The think is it’s not even a smell it’s just a feeling a musky feeling and then just sneezing. Which is exactly what happens to him.

“Bless you. Now lets Find you something to wear.” Ahk has already put the clothes in the suitcase in a certain way or order or however he would sort his things.

“These!” He throws some clothes at Octavius and then points at the bathroom down the hall, “Go get changed we need to leave.”

He walks over to the bathroom and opens the door it squeaks like most of these door do. It looks exactly like it did before toilet, sink, mirror, and bathtub. 

“Oh and how could I forget the omnibus scratches in the floor board.” He closes the door and looks at what had Ahk thrown at him. 

“Red scarf with golden designs, light grey jacket, grey sweat pants, red shirt, and some socks.” He takes off his shirt stares at the floor board, “that is so freaking creepy.”

“What is?” Octavius won’t admit but eh squealed like a girl in a horror movie not like kind of like a girl but like if a horror movie producer was there he would be signing him up with an entire movie deal.

“Wow,” Jedediah mumbles and looks Octavius up and down, “That was something.”

“What do you want?” Jed just shrugs and smiles.

“Really all I wanted to do was provoke a reaction.” Jedediah is halfway through the door which means the side of the door he came through is covered in that ectoplasm stuff. 

Octavius rolls his eyes, “listen, i know you can’t help it but you literally drip off ectoplasm every time you phase through walls and I’M the one who has to clean it up so can you just use doors maybe?”

“Hmm..eh no.” 

“Could you at least go and let me change.” 

“Eh no.” 

“What do you want me to just change in front of you?” He pursed his lips.

“Whatever I have to do to make you uncomfortable.”

“Is that so? Or are you just doing because you like looking at me. Maybe even enjoy it.” Ock smirked.

“What no! I just- NO!” That just made ock smirk more. 

“Awww are you confused about your sexuality?” with that Jedediah just left, and Octavius just continues changing.

Octavius is usually not one to flatter himself but he knows that he looks freaking fine right now. Before leaving the bathroom he fixes his scarf and jacket then reaches over and picks up the shorts he was wearing. He looks in the back pockets then on the floor for about a minute before standing up and sighing.

“Great I lost the phone number.” Ock opened the door, walked to the bedroom, and put his clothes next to the suitcase. 

“You look great Octavius.” Ahk said.

“I know.” Octavius smirked at him, “by the way I lost the phone number.”

“Really? Well how’s he going to reach you?”

“It’s fine he still has my phone number so he could text me when he’s going to pick me u-“ there was a loud crash downstairs which Octavius immediately recognizes as the sound of one of Jedediah’s hissy fits but what about thou- then it hits him. Jed took the phone number.

“Let’s go!” Octavius yelled walking out of the room and down the stairs Ahk following behind him.

“Uh shouldn’t we check out the noise?”

“What noise?” Ahk raised an eyebrow at him, “you said I’m crazy when you’re the one hearing things.”

Ahk opened his mouth but Octavius grabbed his wrist, opened the door, and then dragged him to the car.  
———————————————————  
After about twenty minutes of driving they reach the university. It’s not like one of the high tech ones or one of the super expensive ones. It’s more like one of the ones you’d drive past and not pay any attention to unless there was a drunk student getting arrested then you’d mostly likely stop and get it on video.

“Have to admit this isn’t the nicest place you’ve worked at but it’s something.” Ahk mumbled stopping the car, “so do you want me to come in with you so you don’t get lost or do you think you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be fine just pick me up when it’s over.” Ock got out of the car and waved at Ahkmenrah.

“Have fun!” He looked up at the university and sighed

It’s huge and basically looks like a castle in a Disney movie the front of it is covered in vines. It basically looks like a bigger version of his house except no broken windows and no Jeded-

“This’ll be interestin’ ain’t it, octagon?” 

“I’m going to be stuck with you the entire time?” Jed nodded and smiled.

“Come on, Ock, it’ll be fun,” Octavius very much doubts that, “I’ll try not ta make you look to crazy the first day.”

“I wonder if a rosary would work to get rid of you?”

“Aww are you willin’ to convert very ol’ Jedediah?” He mocked.

“Convert? I wouldn’t be converting just doing what I was raised with.” 

“You’re catholic?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Roman catholic to be exact.” Octavius shook his head when he saw how confused Jedediah looked, “What? I know I’m not the best catholic but to get rid of you I’m willing to do whatever I need to.”

“Why did you say ‘oh my Jupiter’ that one time then?”

“Because you were being annoying and I couldn’t think.” Octavius purses his lips, “and also it’s fun to say.”

He continues on walking towards the doors through the grass. He looks up at the few trees on the grounds and wonders why he feels nervous maybe it has to do with the new school? New job? Maybe the fact he’s constantly being followed by a ghost all day.

“Where is he anyways.” He looks around and doesn’t see Jedediah anywhere which he feels like that should make him happy but it honestly just makes him feel like something bass going to happen.

He takes a few breathes before walking in and doing his job.  
———————————————————  
The day had went pretty well. He introduced himself like he had planned and there were more people there than he had expected but he didn’t really care because most of them are probably just sitting in and not actually taking the class. 

It’s been like that since he started his first professorship a few years ago. Nothing really happened that day and Jedediah didn’t do anything to him which really confused him. Well it’s not that he didn’t do anything he did write ‘The Chamber Of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir.. beware.’ On the board with red marker.

He was kind of angry at first but then he was kind of proud that Jedediah knew that reference. Other that the day went on pretty normal or as normal a college can be. One student came in obviously high and Octavius tried not to notice not because he was okay with her smoking it just because she obviously wasn’t the only one.

“This is college leave the weed in high school.” Octavius somewhat does in the inside while saying that but he thinks it funny. Ock is laughing while waiting for Ahk to pick him up, but then he hears a noise that is near inaudible to him... Jedediah is laughing not his fake mocking laugh but genuinely laughing.

Honestly the only thing Ock can legitimately think at the moment is that he needs to make this happen more and that he has forgotten how to move and breathe.

“That’s so bad!” Jed just keeps laughing and ock looks for him. His eyes land on him. He’s sitting in a tree looking down at him with a smile on his face and wrinkles on his brow.

All he can think is that this is truly honest to god genuine laughter not the kind you do when your crush makes a bad joke not the kind you do when you see a joke online, but the kind of laugh you have when you see someone you hate falling down the stairs or when watching a vine compilation that touches your soul.

Octavius can’t help but think that no one else will ever hear this laugh other than him.. probably but still he is glad he can experience that laugh. 

“Octavius!” There was a loud honk followed three more. Ock turned around and Ahk waved, “hurry up! You have a date!”

“People are staring!” Octavius yelled looking around at all the different faces looking at them.

“Thankfully I look wonderful right now so let them! Seriously though come on and hurry up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone read this? I don’t know if you do thank you if you don’t.. then how are you reading this now... Illuminate confirmed?!?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Assault warning  
> 

During the ride back to the house he’s really only thinking of his day at work and Jedediah. Jed has been acting different, at first, he was rude and mean but it’s like he’s trying to be less like that. Ock doesn’t mind but he just feels like he’s up to something.

Suddenly Octavius is snapped out of deep thought by the sound of his phone ringing he grabs it and picks up. For some reason, it's on face time. 

”Nicholas! Hello! How are you doing?” Octavius lights up.

”Hey uncle Octavius, I'm fine, I mean I'm feeling okay today, ” Ock smiles at that not just because he taught him not to just say ’he's fine’ but also because he's glad he's okay today.

”good to hear. I'm calling to see if dad- I mean Ahkmenrah is there.” Ahkmenrah stopped the car and turned around in his seat.

”you just called me dad!” Ahk yelled and grabbed the phone.

”yeah yeah just answer your phone.” 

”Well I was driving you know and it's not safe to text or call while driving.” 

”you do it all the time. Like literally every time you drive-” a car behind him honked.

”Oh sorry I have to go, Nicky, I love you and I ordered you a new binder in the mail!”

”you didn't have to do that.”

”It’s made specifically for swimming! Okay, I love you!”

”Thanks, Ahk.”

”The names dad!” with that Nicky hung up and Ahk hugged the phone, ”He called me dad!”

”I heard. I'm happy for you, Ahk.” Ahk smiled then covered his face, ”Can I get my phone back? Are you crying?”

”N-No.”

”Who’s Nicky?” Octavius looks over. Ock can't believe he forgot Jed was here.

”Come here, Ahk.” Octavius grabs him and pulls him into a hug, ”It is okay.”

”Yer bein’ overdramatic,” Jedediah mumbled sitting across the seat from him sitting with his arms crossed and hat over his eyes. Like a sad cute blonde puppy, ”I ain't cute! An’ I ain't a puppy!”

”I said that out loud?” He looked away from Jed and back at Ahk who has his eyebrow cocked.

”you seriously need help. You should have grown out of your imaginary friend by now.” 

”Yeah, October, ya should've grown out of your imaginary friend by now.” Jed smirks at him. Then Jedediah jumped as the car behind them honked again.

”I would but he would be nothing without me.” Ahk wipes his eyes then turns around and starts driving again. It takes them some time to get to the house. When they get there it’s 6:40 and Octavius kind of just wants to lay down and take a nap, but he knows he has a date later.

”Come on Octavius I'm going to help you get ready,” Ahk said getting out of the car and walking to the door, ”You need to look nice.”

He gets out of the car and follows him looking around at the bushes that have scratched up his legs and then up at the house specifically the window that made him lose his snake. It wasn't the window it was him. He lost his snake. He lost Gladius if he would have just closed the window or had been smarter about it.

”I miss Gladius.” He sighs and walks to the door and walks in. Immediately after he walks through the door he’s getting clothes shoved into his hands.

“Here, I picked them out earlier today.” Ahkmenrah smiled and pushed Ock towards the stairs.

Octavius went into the bathroom and changed before walking out and standing at the top of the stairs.

”I am not wearing this on a first date!” he yelled looking down and Ahk and Jed who are both looking up at him.

Octavius is now in a dark red wool turtleneck like sweater that's over a grey t-shirt and he's in a grey wool skirt. He would never wear this on a date or even outside. Maybe he’d wear it outside but now is not the time. No matter how good he knows he looks.

”So you're willing to wear it on a future date?” Ahk asked

”What..No.Maybe...That's not the point!” He yelled raising his hands.

”I think ya look dashin’ like a cheap saloon girl.” Jedediah laughed.

”Come on Octavius live a little.” 

”I'm not wearing the skirt!” Octavius screamed.

”You’d look better if you were wearing the tights I handed to you with them.” 

”No!” 

”If you don't plan to go showin’ off your legs them why do you shave them?” Ahk mumbled.

”because shaved legs feel amazing even just rubbing them together is a magnificent experience.” 

”Just wear it!” 

”What if I run into any of my students or coworkers? This town isn't exactly big if you haven't noticed.” 

”Octavius you can still get tenure if someone sees you in a skirt.” 

”Octagon, what’s tenure?” he looked over at Jed and just rolled his eyes.

”Come on, just wear it. You look nice.”

”I always look nice! It's like my superpower I could be blackout drunk and look like an angel!” 

”Then just wear it!” 

”Fine!”

”I think you're a complete disgrace to masculinity.” Jed mumbled walking through the door.

”Wear the tights too!” Ahk yelled as Octavius turned towards the bedroom door.

”I'm not wearing the tights!” He yelled walking into the room to call Lancelot then hopefully take a nap.  
———————————————————  
Octavius feels both uncomfortable in the skirt but also more comfortable than he usually feels. His mind comes to one conclusion that skirts are both good and bad at the same time. 

The skirt stops a little bit above is knees which means that all of the cuts from the bushes are showing because they haven't healed yet. His legs are also somewhat shaved but obviously, need to be shaved soon.

”How would I even shave my legs? I'd probably rip off the scabs.” Octavius rubs his legs and picks at one of the scabs.

”That's disgusting.” He looked over at Jed who was currently floating on his back next to him.

”You're disgusting.”

”Oh no, my heart oh such a burn.” Jed put a hand on his head and grabbed his chest sarcastically, ”Oh no I can't take such a burn. You’ve killed me!”

He floats down onto the floor and sticks his tongue out. Like a dog playing dead. He just lays there looking up and Ock just continues looking at the scabs.

”It’s good your wearin’ some short under that skirt of yours.” Octavius freezes and looks down at him, ”Don't know this guy could be some kind of pervert.”

”Hey!” Octavius jumps and he brings his eyes back up to Ocks, ”Eyes are up here.”

”Eyes aren't as interesting as a dude in a skirt.” With that Ock grabs his stuff and leaves.

He’s sitting downstairs by the door for about twenty minutes before Lancelot knocks, they talk a little, and they leave. Lance wraps an arm around his shoulder and He gets a glare from Jedediah who’s floating above the bushes.

Almost the entire drive there was silent neither one was starting any conversation but he didn't notice he was kind of just waiting for Jed to pop up at any minute and mess this up for him but he didn't. That should have calmed him down but that kind of made it even worst.  
———————————————————  
They've been in the restaurant for about an hour and have just been talking and they've gotten their food. He's caught him staring at his legs about seven times once when he got there, the second time was when he looked over after looking out the window and caught him staring, and a few other times throughout the night.

Octavius is just telling himself that he shouldn't have worn the skirt and that he just made it weird while he's thinking to himself for more like yelling at himself in his head Lancelot has been trying to get his attention.

”Octavius.” he looked over and smiled.

”I'm sorry what did you say?” 

”I asked what school you went to like as a kid.” oh those blue eyes. Octavius can feel them staring into his soul. He just can't look away.

”Oh, I went to an expensive private school for uh gifted children.” He smiled it’s completely true, ”I grew up in a wealthy family but we still couldn't afford to go there so my uncle, Julius, got me in and paid for me to go.”

”Oh, how interesting...tell me more.” Octavius knows he's going to let something slip something embarrassing. He just can't lie to those eyes

”Uh, I didn't feel I belonged there. Everyone else there had a scholarship and were definitely gifted and when someone found out my uncle was paying and my family couldn't actually afford to go without him paying...” Octavius stopped, ”They started spreading rumors...”

”Like what kind of rumors?” Lance asked that same smile plastered on his handsome face.

”They would say many things very mean and inappropriate things.” He sighed, ”The main and most widespread rumor being that I was having sexual relations with my uncle so that he would pay for me to go.”

There it is. You went and said too much.

”Children are cruel.” Lance laughed and Octavius laughed as well.

”They are but the thing is that they would tell their parents so then you have a basically the entire town going around saying this so much that even child protective services were called.”

”Wow just because of one rumor?” 

”I know right!”

They kept talking to about twenty minutes before they get the check and Octavius offers to pay even though it’s not at all cheap but then Lance pays for it instead. Like some kind of knight in shining armor.

They leave and Lance wraps and arm around his waist and pulls him closer. He tries to ignore that and they get in the car and Lance drives them over to a late night farmers market. Not very many people were there because of the time of day but it was still packed full of people selling things.

It has a lot of cute things there like little antiques, jewelry, and other stuff. Lance had bought him some stuff which he denied his request to pay for, at first. He also had his arm around him half the time until he squeezed his hip one too many times.

”Uh, could you not?” he moved his hand off his waist and sighed. He didn't want to sound rude but it was making him very uncomfortable. 

”Oh, of course.” Lancelot just looked at the floor and continued walking not even looking back at him.

”We should leave soon...It’s freezing out here and it is getting late.” He looks at his phone and sees its 8:50. His legs are freezing and this sweater isn't as warm as it looks either. 

Before he even gets a response he feels an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him towards the car.

”Okay let's get going then.” He looks up at Lance who just smiles but it different than it was at the beginning of the night. He looks like he's sick of smiling. He shakes his head. Lancelot is probably just tired, yeah, that's it, just tired.

”Sure.” 

They get into the car again and just like before they barely speak for some time before Lance brings up a topic and they chatter about it until they get to the house.

It looks like it usually does but he doesn't see Jedediah anywhere and the house doesn't have any of its lights on meaning that Ahk has already left. It's creepy outside the house like always but for some reason, Lancelot doesn't help.

”Shall I walk you to the door.” Lance puts an arm on his shoulder and squeezes. Octavius tenses up a little but agrees. 

As they walk up to the door he grabs his keys and unlocks it. He turns to say goodbye but before he can stop it Lance has his hands on either side of his face and is kissing him.

His entire body freezes. He feels like he can't move just stands there as this is happening. He moves his hands to his chest and tries to push him but he already has his hands on his waist and is pulling him closer. 

A leg goes in between his and he feels like he can't breathe like he's being held underwater. He's able to move his head away for just a few seconds.

”Stop it!” He isn't stopping. A hand moves move under his shirt and the other one moves up under his skirt. He just wants to scream. He wants to slap him, he wants to kick him, he wants to sucker punch him in the jaw. He wants him just, to stop.

”Come one you've been playing hard to get all day now... Cut it out already.” Lance whispers in his ear, ”I paid for everything its time you gave me something back.”

He's crying now he can't stop himself from crying just as much as he can't stop him from this. Before he knows it Lance is moving to kiss his neck and he screams out the only thing he can think of.

”Jedediah! Please!” Ock doesn't know why he said that he could have said stop or tried to bargain with him. He doesn't even think Jedediah would care.

He closes his eyes and tries think of something else. Anything else. He tries to think of his favorite things like Gladius or his friends or anything other than this.

After what feels like an eternity it suddenly stops. No more groping hands, no more unwanted kissing, just nothing. He doesn't want to open his eyes he just wants to lay down and cry.

”Octavius, are you okay?! Come on, Ockie!” It's him, it’s Jedediah. He opens his eyes and sees Jed standing over Lancelot whos on the ground with wide eyes. As if he’s... Seen a ghost.

”T-Thank Y-You...” Ock says in a tone that's barely even a whisper. He's still crying and his bottom lip is quivering violently and he just can't stop it. Jed looks at him then Jed’s face gets sad then turns angry. 

”Bastard!” Jed yells before kicking Lance in the stomach then again and once more before Lance gets up and grabs his stomach.

“I paid for everything! You’re so ungrateful!” Lance yelled walking to his car.

“I-I don’t want a-anything you’ve p-paid for!” Octavius bends down and picks up the things he had gotten at the farmers market and throws them at Lance. A few hit the back of his head and a few hit his car.

After he leaves Ock doesn't know what to do with himself. He doesn't want to go inside, he doesn't want to stay outside. He just what's to like not exist for a while or just lock himself in a room or just have the outside world forget his entire existence. He sits on the ground, hugs his legs to his chest, and puts his head down.

”Hey, Ockie?” He looks up at Jed who nearly put his hand on his shoulder but then decided against it, ”Are...Are you okay?”

Jed sits down next to him and smiles faintly. Octavius is shaking he can't tell if it's from the cold or from the event that just took place. He takes and a few breathes before he finally can talk.

”I’m s-so stupid... I should n-never have gone out with him! I-I should know b-better! No o-one like him would want to go out with m-me. I s-should have realized no one w-would pay for everything for m-me.” Octavius pulls his legs closer to his chest and just sobs.

”That ain't true, Ock. That guy was a pig.” Jedediah sighs, ”I wish I would have gotten here earlier... But! I've got a surprise I think you'll like it.”

”I don't care.” He mumbles barely coherent, ”M-Maybe I deserved it. Like I-I did let him pay f-for everything.”

”shut up. You don’t deserve anythin’ like that ever! Just come inside.”

”N-No.” Octavius yelped when he was picked up off the ground bridal style.

”You're freezing cold...you're coming inside whether you like it or not.” He put Ock down on the couch.

”S-Since when do you even c-care?” Octavius looked up at him, ”You wanted me gone since even before I even stepped foot in this house.”

”You didn't even care enough to help me the first second you could,” Ock mumbled.

”I’m sorry but I couldn't have let ’im get hurt while I was beatin’ up that douche!” Jed yelled.

”what do you mean who the guy you needed to protect?”

”Didn't you notice I wasn't there durin’ yer date? I was in the forest. Just let me show you.” Jed grabs his hand and tries to pull him, ”I don't wanna but I will carry you again.”

”No.” This time he wasn't surprised when he'd picked him up. He felt safe with him kind of scared when he carried him up the stairs but still felt safe. 

Octavius was set down on Jedediah’s bed while Jed looked around the room. He didn't bother asking Jedediah anything just laying down and thinking not of anything specific. His mind was wondering from Lancelot to Jedediah’s surprise to Shrek memes. His mind didn't want to focus on one topic. It couldn’t.

Octavius couldn't describe this emotion it's not one emotion it's like four in one. Fear, sadness, anger, disgust like some messed up version of Inside Out.

He was such a fool he should have defended himself he should have fought back harder instead if giving up so easily. He could have done something. He shouldn't have had to been saved by someone else. He should have been better he should have-

Jed is standing over him smiling and holding out a hand.

”look in my sleeve.” Octavius cocked an eyebrow but put a hand in his sleeve anyway. He grabbed something and pulled it out if the sleeve. 

”Gladius!” Currently slithering up his sleeve is a grey and black python. It's Gladius his snake he's had for so long the snake he thought he had lost forever.

He's crying again this time for a completely different reason. Gladius is wrapping around his neck, not in a predatory way more like he's sleepy. Gladius is on his neck covering up the hickies that are most definitely covering his neck at the moment.

”Thank you.” He can't help it a jumps off the bed and launches at Jed. He knows Jed wouldn't want to but he hugs him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love lance but he's just the bad guy in this  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

After such a bad experience he never would have expected something this rare and magnificent. He never thought something like this would ever happen. Jedediah is hugging him back.

Not like ’I pity you’ hug but a soulful hug like arms around his waist, head on shoulder honest to God hug. Even though Jed is freezing literally freezing cold like Octavius might get sick kind of cold. It's still nice. 

After a few minutes that felt like days Jed kind of just pushed Ock off him not like trying to hurt him but just a little shove. He still didn't expect it and ended up falling on the bed, ”Sorry but enough hugging.” 

”Yeah, i-i’m sorry.” He moved Gladius from his neck and looked down at him. The top of his tail was covered in a bandage and it was very...bloody.

”He... I found ’im like that. My guess is that he might have been attacked by a bird or somethin’.” Jed rubbed his neck and Ock smiled.

”Thank you...S-So m-much.” He’s crying again, he's not crying... he's sobbing. 

”Ockie, quit it please.” Jed looked at the ground, sighed, then reached up behind his neck and started fumbling with his neckerchief. 

Gladius wrapped himself around Ock’s arm and that only made the sobbing worse. He really missed this. He missed just being with Gladius. 

”Stop crying, Octavius.” he looked up and cocked an eyebrow at Jed who's holding out his neckerchief, ”Just take it.”

He isn't sure if he should or not but before he could answer Jed is already wiping his face with it. 

”Just stop crying okay.” Jed grabs his hand and puts the neckerchief into it, ”I'm going downstairs to do... Something just go to sleep after what happened you need some rest.” 

”O-Okay.” Jed turns around and he realizes that he really doesn't want him to leave right now. He doesn't want to be alone. He wants Jed to stay with him at least till he falls asleep.

”Wait.” Jed turns his head, ”Stay h-here, please.”

”Sure thing.” Jed walks back over and sits on the floor in front of him, ”I still think ya should sleep.”

”I don't feel like sleeping.” He yawns which basically completely destroys his statement.

”You sound like a child right now, Ockie.” Ock just noticed that Ockie. Ockie... Ockie. No ones ever called him that before... he likes it, ”Just go to sleep.”

He thinks about it for a second then sees a problem with that plan. He can't sleep in a sweater and a skirt. He’s wearing shorts and a t-shirt under this.

”Could you turn around for a second.” Jed turns around and Ock stands up. He takes off the skirt and hands Gladius to Jed. He takes off the sweater and the t-shirt and gets under the covers. 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns on the camera. Just as he thought he has big red just hideous bruises all over his neck and collarbone. Disgusting just completely disgusting. How long would it even take for those to go away? What if someone a work sees him like this? 

He turns the camera app back to forward facing and smiles. He turns the phone towards Jed and snaps a picture of him. Jed turns around and he goes to his picture gallery. Just shows a floating snake... That's still a cool photo but he's kind of disappointed. 

”Do you want your snake back? Cuz it's fine if ya don't I'm okay with holdin’ ’im.” Gladius is wrapped around Jed’s hand and Jed is just smiling at him. If only other people reacted to Gladius like he does. Most people scream or call him disgusting. 

They're so mean to Gladius and him. Some people say that Gladius is going to eat him or someone else. Jed seems to like Gladius though. That's good.

”I could watch ’im all night... I don't sleep I try sometimes. Just doesn't happen.” Jed stops smiling.

”You can hold him whenever you want to.” he closes his eyes.

“Thanks, Octagon.” This isn't going to work. Just can't sleep right now. Just thinking. 

”Hey, why did you give me that first aid kit before?” He mumbles trying to distract Jedediah from his goal of getting him to sleep.

”How did you know I did it maybe you just happened to trip over a first aid kit.” That couldn’t have been what happened that day. He never had a first aid kit with him so either it was Jedediah or some higher power coming to his aid.

”Why did you give it to me? You obviously didn't like me whatsoever then.” He looks up and Jed just rolls his eyes.

”I didn’t give ya the first aid kit to be nice, I gave you it cuz you were probably goin’ to bleed out an’ I didn't want to have ya as a ghost to bug me for eternity.” 

”What if I died now? Would you be willing to spend eternity with me?” 

”Plannin’ on dying anytime soon?” Jed looks at him up and down. He pulls the blanket up, ”Seriously how old are you? Like twenty-five?”

”How old are you?” Jed cocks an eyebrow.

”Two hundred somethin’ give or take.” He shrugs.

”I mean like when you died.”

”Oh, I was thirty-two.” Octavius was honestly surprised. He looked younger but he thought at maybe he just looks like this but died when he was older but thirty-two that's honestly just sad. 

”I'm thirty-one.” Octavius yawned. He doesn’t want to sleep, he wants to talk to Jed some more. Maybe even get to know him even better. Like what’s his favorite color or a book he likes or something.

“What’s your favorite color?” Ock mumbles looking up at Jed who seems to be confused at the question.

“Does it matter? That’s like a very cliche question.” 

“If it helps my favorite color is blue.” Octavius really likes the color blue. He isn’t sure why. In Ancient Rome the color blue was very hard to come by and it was just very rare, everyone loved it because it was not something they have like they do now. 

You couldn’t just go anywhere and get some blue cloth or anything. Jed has blue eyes like a grayish blue. It’s pretty kind of like... what’s something that isn’t usually used when talking about the color blue? The sky? Nope sooo overused. Water? Are you even trying ock? His eyes are as blue as my Tumblr dashboard? Not really. His eyes are as blue as a really blue thing. That’s when it hits him... he is an artistic genius.

“My favorite color uh... It's dark red.” Octavius yawns again. 

”That’s cool, red is a nice color.” Octavius is having trouble keeping his eyes open now. It's like they're being weighed down, “Like my sweater or your neckerchief or blood.” 

He trails off and Jedediah just kind of nods along even though what he’s muttering up until he falls asleep is complete nonsense or something really weird. He still stays till he falls asleep maybe he stays even after he’s asleep? Octavius wouldn’t know... he’s asleep.  
———————————————————  
The next morning Octavius wakes up alone in the room clutching Jedediah’s neckerchief to his chest. At first, he thinks he imagined the night before but he looks down at his chest at sees a few of the bruises. That only sends his mind back to what happened.

He grabs his phone and calls Ahk who doesn’t pick up at first but after a few tries he picks up the phone.

“Hello?” It’s not Ahk, it’s Larry. He loves Larry, platonically but that’s not who he wants to talk to right now.

“Larry, could you hand the phone over to Ahk?” 

“He’s asleep right now.”

“Please just wake him up... It's important.” He knows how Ahk can be at this time... Or anytime he's asleep.

”Okay, sure.” The phone is quiet for a few moments before it erupts with a few grunts and moans.

”What do you want? It's like four am.” Ahk sound very grumpy this morning.

”It's not four am... It's eleven in the morning.” Ock chuckles.

”Still doesn't explain why you're calling me at this ungodly hour.”

”I want to tell you what happened last night.” Does he really? It's not the easiest topic to bring up. Maybe he could just say the guy was a perv. Which he completely was, but how would he explain the bruises?

Octavius just sighed and thought about what he is going to say. He grabbed me? He touched me? Both sound so creepy but it was creepy not just creepy but also terrifying. All his free will taken from him. Octavius just felt so vulnerable. 

He doesn’t like feeling vulnerable no one ever likes feeling truly vulnerable. He wishes he could have done something different like said no to the date or just have asked Ahk to come with him.

He took a deep breath and explained the night before well most of it. He talked about the dinner and the market and all of that but left out the part about Jedediah saving him and him... Comforting him till he fell asleep. Octavius smiles. Oh, my lord, Jedediah was legitimately being sweet to him. By the time he was done speaking he was near tears.

”He did what to you!” Ahk yells into the phone so loud he has to move it away from his ear, ”He is not going to get away with this! I'm going to call my brother! Don't worry Ock he’ll be in a ditch somewhere soon. I promise!”

”Please don't go murdering anyone.” Octavius cocked an eyebrow at what he had just said, ”Wait, your brother? I thought he refused to ever speak to you again after your parents gave you the company.”

”No, I gave him the company because like he always wanted it and Daley devices is doing well. Like Larry just got his product into Walmart, and I'm still getting money from my family’s company but my brother and I are cool now.” The phone was silent for a second until Ahk realized what Ock was doing, ”Wait don't change the subject!”

”You're not going to hire an assassin.” Octavius didn’t want Lance to die... okay maybe a little but that doesn’t mean you can just go and kill someone.

”It’s not an assassin... it'll be a mercenary.” Maybe he could just break his kneecaps and a few ribs... maybe his jaw and just call it even.

”What’s the difference?!” He yells into the phone and Ahk made an offended sound.

”You uncultured swine, the difference is assassins are only hired to kill people, mercenaries can be hired to do many things like if you wanted you could hire one to kill someone then stop to get you a pizza.”

”That's actually kind of cool... Wait no! You're not going to kill anyone... We can still get a pizza though.” 

”Whatever you want Oct okay? You want a bathtub full of ice cream you're getting a bathtub full of ice cream. You want us to kidnap the president... I don't know if I could do that, but we can do something else!”

”I want to sleep for two weeks straight, maybe longer, but could you call work for me. I know I've missed a lot but tell them something like I have a disease or something” 

”Oh, sure! I’ll be right on it.” There's a knock on the door and Ock looks over at the door.

”Ahk I'm going to go now, bye.”

”Okay, Bye! Remember we all love you Ock! Seriously, enough to kill for you.” He hung up the phone, walked to the door, and opened it.

”Hey, I had to see how you're doin’.” Jed holds his arm out and Gladius looks up at him. 

”Aww look at you. Little Gladius with his puppy lips.” He tried to take him off Jed’s arm but he didn't seem to want to go, ”He really likes you.”

”Maybe it's because I saved ’im... Or because I found ’im a rat to eat this mornin’.” he took Gladius off his wrist and put him around Ock’s neck. Gladius curled up around his neck and settled. That makes him think... Can Gladius even see Jedediah? 

Gladius is a python and pythons see heat like one of the weird heat sensor things in movies. So does Jed have body heat? He's usually ice cold to the touch. Maybe Gladius can’t see him and that’s what perks his interest? Maybe Octavius is just jealous that Gladius probably likes Jed more than him.

”Thanks, just for everything.” Jed just stared at the wall.

”When you were ’bout to fall asleep you said some pretty weird things.” Octavius gulped and hoped that he didn't say anything bad, ”like you said and I quote ’Drugs? No thanks, the only high I need is the natural rush you get from committin’ a murder.’”

”Oh, what else did I say?” Octavius has to admit that even when almost unconscious he still comes up with amazing things to quote. 

”Oh, not very much else. Just ’Sweat is just your body cryin’ because it wants you to stop movin’.’ really I want to quote you.” Jed laughs, ”How’d you even think of those?”

”I don't know. If I did, I would probably write a book.” They just smile at each other for a few seconds and Ock can tell that something else is on his mind. He isn't sure what though. Maybe he said something the night before? Or maybe something just happened?

”Uh, did I say anything else, interesting?” 

”Nope just those two, but you did mention blood a few times an’ that kind of worried me.” 

“Is that all I said?” He honestly wasn’t expecting the blood part. 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, wanna go out and eat or just stay here and do something?” Octavius mumbles shrugging.

“I don’t want to go out, but sure... You also should put some clothes on.” Ock nods. Is it still breakfast time? At McDonald's breakfast ends at like ten something. Does breakfast ever end? Like a week ago he ate waffles at like nine pm. It was amazing.

”I need new clothes. Those are cute and all but I don't think I could wear them again. Even though I completely love that outfit.” He turned around and picked up the sweater and skirt. He sighs, ”I think I might just burn these.”

”Try to not burn down the house with it.” Octavius opens the window and throws the clothes, ”Or just do that.”

”Thankfully those were on sale anyways.” He walks towards the door and just walks through Jed. Jed mumbled some stuff under his breath but Ock just walks to the master bedroom. 

”Should I wear a skirt or pants today? Maybe shorts.” He sits on the floor next to his suitcase.

”Why do you even wear skirts?” Octavius turns around to see Jed standing in the doorway, arms crossed and the same stern face as usual. Maybe nothing going to change now? Maybe that was just a one time nice Jedediah.

”I don't know ancient Romans originally believed that it was effeminate,” Jedediah tilted his head and Octavius sighed, ”Unmanly, they thought it was unmanly, to wear pants and also they look good on me and they're pretty comfortable.”

”Then wear a skirt.” He picks up a grey shirt that has a picture of a squirrel on it and a red skirt that goes past his knees. “If it makes you happy wear whatever you want. It’s not illegal to have a personal style just cuz no one approves of it.”

”Are you going to turn around or are you just planning to stand there and watch me change?” Jed kinda just floats away... no matter how long he’s with that man he will never get used to him. 

Octavius takes Gladius from his neck and puts him inside a pillowcase. Gladius doesn’t mind the pillowcase he’s always liked it even when he was smaller. Now he is pretty long probably two or three feet.

He puts the clothes on and then puts his hand in his pocket. He pulls out Jed’s neckerchief and bites his lip. 

”How does one tie this thing?” He tries a few times but ends up just staring at it.

”Not like that. Here give me it.” Octavius literally jumped he wasn't at all expecting him to just randomly jump in on his conversation with himself. 

He hands it to him and Jed ties it around Oct’s neck. It feels weird not like weird, weird but like a strange weird as if he was wearing it but it just feels... weird. It’s cold and just feels as if it’s there but it also isn’t. He takes out his phone and takes a picture of himself. Just like he thought. The picture didn't show it. 

He walks back over and takes Gladius out of it and puts him back around his neck. He wonders what Gladius thinks of this place. Maybe he doesn’t mind or maybe he misses the smell of their last place.

”So you still have your mind set on no murdering?” 

”No murder.” That does remind him that he needs to call Ahk again. Maybe they could get lunch and maybe even invite Kahmunrah. It's been years since he's talked to him and last time he did was because he had to tell him that he had no idea where Ahk is.

That was after he ran away with Larry. A lot has happened in that family but Octavius has been there for him since college. He definitely did know where he was especially since he was sleeping in his guest room. 

”Are ya sure you don't want any murders? Like one hundred percent sure?” Jed tilts his head at him.

”Yes, I am eighty percent sure I don’t want you to kill Lancelot.” 

”I’m gunna do it anyway.” Jedediah floats away and Octavius realizes that it's not at all easy to chase a ghost.

“Hey wait! No!” Octavius yells following behind Jedediah who just goes through the wall and making Octavius crash into the wall. ”Ow!”

He holds his nose before running out the door to find Jedediah. He runs down the stairs and out the door not looking back. There are only a few ways he could go. One he could go through the bushes, but that hasn’t worked out well in the past. He could go into the forest but he has seen a few too many horror movies. Maybe he could go to the backyard? Why would Jedediah be in the backyard? He could just go back inside? 

He sighs and just turns back to his house. He has a ghost that lives with him and is currently going to kill someone for him. He still thinks he's in a coma or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update sooner   
> I've just been drawing more and just my time management is terrible


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo backstory!

He starts walking back to his house. His hand balled into a fist and a very unreadable expression plastered on his face. Octavius has been good at keeping a straight face when it comes to really anything.

His parents always raised him to be like Augustus. Strong, competent, a leader but it’s always weirded him out why and how they did that. His parents tried to get him to wear grey contacts to look like him. 

They always went overboard when it came to making Octavius be more like Augustus. Once when he was a kid they tried to give him a limp like young Augustus had by taking him to a park and not watching him. It just ended with them finding him at a seven eleven two blocks away.

Some guy bought him an icee and called child protective services. Now that he thinks about it his parents have had the CPS called on them like four times. 

Octavius had always been a proud person and a natural leader but the things his parents would do just so he would be like Augustus weren't okay. He understands wanting to name your kid after someone famous but trying to turn your kid into them. That's insane.

His mother even tried to give him allergies so he could be more like him. He was born with blonde hair and brown eyes it sounds like a strange combination but that's what happened. 

”How long has it been since I last dyed my hair?” He runs a hand through his short hair and sighs, ”I hate when the roots show.”

”You’re blonde?” 

”Wha-!” He yells as he stumbles backward and right through Jedediah.

”I think you should be use to me poppin’ up outta nowhere, Oliver.” Oct looks up at Jed.

”You could have at least caught me.” He growls.

”No can do, Octagon,” Jedediah mumbles looking down at him, ”I don't make the decision whether I can catch you or not.”

”What do you mean?” 

”What I mean is I don't get to make the decision to be able to affect the physical world, October.” Octavius rolled his eyes.

”You could just say you didn't want to catch me.” 

”That’s not- you're changin’ the subject!” Jed yelled and Octavius noticed that Jed became a little bit less transparent. Maybe he's a poltergeist? They can do stuff like kill people or throw things when they're angry.

”I'm not blonde. I just dyed my hair.” 

”Were you coverin’ up grey hairs?” 

”Do I look old enough to have grey hairs!” 

”Hey calm down some people look good with grey hair,” Jedediah mutters reacting his hand down, ”I think you'd look nice with grey hair...”

”Was that a compliment? Didn't know you had it in you. Does this mean you're going to start being nice to me?” 

”You wish, octopus!” Jedediah yelled before grabbing Oct’s arm and pulling him onto his feet. 

”I thought you couldn't decide whether or not you can affect the physical world.” 

“Well, I can now!” He’s getting even less transparent. 

“Well, I think you just didn’t want to before.” Octavius smirked and Jedediah got even less transparent, ”I think you just chose not to catch me.”

”I don't get to chose!” Octavius can't help but think that maybe he shouldn't be riling him up but decides to keep doing it, ”I would have caught you but I just-!”

”Just what? Just didn't want to?” and with that Jedediah gets even less transparent so much so he seems as if he could actually be alive. Like he could just reach out and touch him.

”Seriously what are you doin’.” Oct’s arm still when through his chest.

”You said you didn't get to choose,” Octavius feels like he should stop before he pushes Jed even farther over the line, ”So you lied to me.”

“I didn’t!” Jedediah’s eye twitches and Octavius moves his hand from his chest to his face, “Could you get your hand out of my face!”

“Literally.” Octavius swears that he can see smoke coming out of his ears but he can't be sure because he's already running away from a very pissed off ghost.

Octavius runs into the house through the living room then the kitchen then out the back door. He looks around trying to find a safe way that won't end in a few hundred little cuts all over his legs.

His search for a way out isn't the best. The backyard is full of thorny bushes and rocks. Everywhere he looks is covered by the bushes and the paths that aren't lead straight into the forest. 

”Screw it.” He pats Gladius to make sure he is secure on his neck and won't fall off then he runs. Well more like he sprints down the path to the left. He doesn't look back but he just knows that Jed is still following him. Floating, running, teleporting doesn't matter what way he's coming after him. Octavius just knows that he is.

He runs for what feels like forever but is most likely just a minute or two. Octavius has never been very fond of forests they've scared him since he was a kid. Once his parents took him to a park and he lost about four entire buckets full of toy soldiers. 

He chuckles at that and keeps reminiscing. If those were real soldiers that would have been about three legions of... Three Legions. Octavius stops running about sits behind a tree hoping that Jedediah won't notice him.

His parents promised they'd go back and help find the toy soldier but they never did and they ever did was just... Tell him to watch out for the Teutoburg forest. and Quinctilius Varus... No, They did it again. 

Octavius stands up and looks behind and around the tree. No sign of Jedediah. Octavius sighs and slides down the tree it scratches his back a little but he just ignores it. He lets out a groan and closes his eyes. 

The running had worn him out more than he thought it did because in the ten seconds his eyes were closed he fell asleep.  
\------------------------------------------  
He isn't completely sure what time it is but the sky is much darker than it was before and the air is much colder. He went to grab his phone but sadly realized that he doesn't have it with him.

Either he dropped it or he didn't have it with him when he left the house. Jedediah should have found him by now. Unless of course, he wasn't looking for him at all. 

That's an upsetting thought but he didn’t kick it from his mind. He stands up and looks around half expecting Jedediah to jump out of nowhere and suffocate him with his hat or something.

“That’s a pleasant thought. You know because everyone’s truest dream is to get suffocated to death by a ghost in the woods. That would be just lovely.” He sighed and tried to tone down his sarcasm, but alas, he could not for it was too strong even for him.

“Horror movies the Disney for adults showing us what we want but will never have. I’m so lucky to be living the dream.” Octavius rolled his eyes so hard that it kind of hurt.

“Wow, tone down the sarcasm, Octagon.” Octavius looks up and sees Jedediah sitting on a branch in the tree he was asleep under, “I know I ain’t the best roommate but I sure ain’t the worst.”

“Wow, at me? Wow, at you! Sitting there watching me like some kind of creep.” Jedediah jumped down. Well, not jumped, more like he floated or glided down.

”Would you rather I suffocate you? From the sarcastic monologue you just did sounds like you want it to happen.” 

”I was being sarcastic. Here I'll show you an example of sarcasm,” Octavius cleared his throat and Jed raised an eyebrow, ”Oh I completely adore spending time with you, Jedediah.”

”Yeah, you don't have’ta be rude like that, October.” Octavius straightened his back and stuck his chest out just a bit. He won't admit it's because he’s somewhat afraid, but that is the true reason.

Jedediah looks him up and down and He hopes that Jed doesn't notice his sudden defensive stance. Body language tells a story and he doesn't want his story published. 

Jed just keeps staring at him with those blue eyes of his. It's like he's trying, or successfully, reading his thoughts. Could he do that? He is supernatural after all but that doesn't mean he can just do anything.

He looks at Jed’s neck. He had pulled his shirt up to cover his neck but it wasn't completely covered the front was still open and Octavius caught a glimpse of something like a red bruise that wraps around the man’s neck. It looks like a rope burn. 

”What do you want?” Octavius blinks and Jed sighs, ”What do you want to ask me? You're making the face everyone makes when they wanna ask me something.”

”I uh...” 

”Trust me whatever you wanna ask I've heard it before.” Octavius bites his lip and asks the first thing he can think of.

“Were you ever married?”

“Nope never got the chance now that I think ‘bout it I don’t think I ever even dated.” Jed leans against the tree and bites his lip, “That’s a good thin’ though I would’ve ended up in the loony bin.”

“Why?” Octavius cocked an eyebrow and Jed rolled his eyes.

“What I am was seen as a mental illness back then.” Jed mumbles and sighs at Oct’s confusion, “Guys couldn’t like guys back then, Octagon.”

“Oh... OH.” 

“Yeah yeah, anythin’ else you wanna ask? Maybe something not so personal.” 

“Did you have any pets when you were alive?” 

“I had a horse and a dog their names were Sweetie pie an’... Well, this is kinda weird. My dog’s name was Caesar.” 

“Shakespeare?”

“Yeah, my mother loved Shakespeare she had this big book of all his works. She would reread it so much that it made everyone in the family kind of jealous of it.” Jed laughed, ”My little brother an’ a few of my sisters put on a few plays trying to get her attention. They were so cute.”

“You must have really loved them.” Octavius smiles and Jed smiles back.

“Yeah, I loved my entire family. They got on my nerves sometimes but I couldn’t live without them...” He coughs and starts again, ”Everyone loved my mom she was kind but stern and she made everyone in the family’s clothes. I never bought clothes till I was like twenty.”

“Maybe we could read Shakespeare together and talk more about your family?” 

“I’d like that.” Then just smile at each other for a few moments before he looks down at his hands, ”Any other questions?”

”Is there an afterlife?” Jed rolls his eyes.

”I've heard that one so many times,” Jed laughs and puts his hands on his hips, ”Every time someone asks me if there's a heaven or hell I make up some bull story ‘bout how there is a devil an’ his name is Melvin an’ you absolute morons buy it every time” 

”But is there actually an afterlife?” Octavius stepped back when he saw how tense Jed had gotten, ”Uh... Why are you still here? If you're dead then shouldn’t you be well... dead?”

”Yeah, I know why...” Jed had suddenly gotten very dramatic looking. His face was serious, his body was still, and his eyes sparkled, ”When I was alive I sneezed an’ no one said bless you... So now I'm cursed to walk the earth for eternity till I can get a bless you.”

”I'm being serious.” Jed put a hand on his chest in a fake offended way. 

”Oh, an’ I ain't? Truth is I don't know why maybe I have something to do or I just really gotta do something... maybe I need to clear my name.” Jed crossed his arms and looked over at him. His face was sad but then turned stern, ”Can I have my kerchief back?”

Octavius put his hand on his neck and took off the neckerchief. He had forgotten Gladius on his neck but the snake didn't seem to mind. Jedediah snatched the kerchief and tied it back on. 

”Can I ask you something?”

”Shoot.”

”Do you look different when you're a ghost? Like do you look like you did when you died or does your appearance change?” 

”You look exactly like you did when you died. You're lucky that I look this normal, there have been people that get followed around by ghosts that are constantly bleeding or have their head bashed in.” 

”How did you die?” That slipped out before he could stop it. He's been curious for a while but never asked.

”I-I just... Why does it matter? I lived, I died that's it...” Jed went silent before he yelled, ”Why are you so nosey all of a sudden!”

”I didn't mean to offend you or anything,” he mumbles. 

”Yeah well, it doesn't matter. I just died, okay? Nothin’ else to it.” Jed spun on his heel and started towards to house, ” I’d’ve thought twice before askin’ somethin’ like that, Octopus!” 

“Well, that struck a nerve.” Octavius followed after him but slower. He tried to take in his surroundings, there were a few birds chirping and a breeze so nothing much to see, but then his eye caught something that didn’t seem to be a big deal but still stood out.

The dirt next to him wasn’t smooth like the rest of the forest it was lumpy and looked as if someone buried something. It couldn’t be a grave because no one would bury someone like this. Even dogs get better burials than this.

He just kept going and tried to ignore the curiosity bubbling up inside of him. His curiosity towards Jedediah was stronger now than ever. What if he died in a terrible way or just something else?

What do people usually do in this situation? Library? What is this the 1980s? Someone Jed use to know? All dead most likely. Google? Best choice.

Octavius kept walking and Gladius looked around rubbing his head against his neck trying to get attention. When he looks up Jed is gone like usual. As soon as he got inside he immediately ran and grabbed his phone, after scrolling through about forty texts from Ahk, he went to the safari and started typing whatever he could think of.

First, he typed the towns name and then after finding nothing he looked up his address. A few things showed up like the listing and the bad comments on the house. Then he looked down and typed ‘Jedediah Smith’ after the address. 

Octavius found a Wikipedia page all about Jed. He wasn’t expecting that but was hoping that the information was accurate. He doesn’t want to intrude on Jed’s personal life but he has to know.

“Name Jedediah Strong Smith. He was the third of fourteen children in the Strong-Smith family. He dreamed of being an adventurer and going yadda yadda yadda. His dreams of becoming an explorer have been rumored to be the cause of his homicidal tendencies... wait what? He lived during the mass murders that led to the deaths of his mother, several others in the town, and six of his fourteen siblings.” Octavius’ eyes were wider than they’ve ever been, “I should stop... this is just... it’s.”

He sighs, unable to find a good reason to stop, and keeps reading. “Born May 27th year unknown died January 6th at the age of thirty-two by public execution after being found guilty of the murders of over ten people over a span of two years.”

Octavius clicks out of the Wikipedia page and opens an article titled ‘The innocence of Jedediah Smith.’ If it wasn’t for the new information he just got he would have been confused but he doesn’t know what to feel.

The article isn’t the best and wasn’t published anywhere except this website apparently. It talks about Jedediah and his childhood. It talks about how he couldn’t have committed the murders because he cared to deeply about the victims and that he had an alibi. It also talks about how the murders continued after his death so it couldn’t have been him.

Octavius knows that he still could have killed people after his death. Is that why he’s still here he wants more bloodshed. Maybe he was innocent. The article didn’t give much proof to any of the claims it made but it sounded like it was written by someone who knew him or is completely convinced of his innocence.

He exited the article and clicked on a different one titled ‘The Strong-Smith tragedy’ this one talked more about Jed’s family. It talked about his siblings and parents and it mentioned the book that Jed carries around with him sometimes. The article talked about how his family was killed. His mother was killed first on the walk home she died from internal bleeding then His three of his siblings were killed when coming home also from bleeding. Then his baby sister was thrown out the second story window.

This was all making Octavius feel sick but he kept reading. His younger brother that was born after him was drowned in the upstairs bathroom then his father was nearly killed but was able to get away. The oldest brother killed by suffocation. The article says how Jedediah was found at nearly every crime scene and was spared each time. Which is why he was the main suspect and soon would be given the death sentence.

Octavius sniffled he didn’t notice that he started tearing up but now it’s too late to stop it. Could Jed really have done that? No, he wouldn’t have. He loved his family and he was kind. He turns his phone off, throws it onto the couch, and runs up the stairs. 

He has to see Jedediah. He has to know if this is true. It can’t be true. It just can’t.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some of this really scared because some guy set off a firework in the guys' changing room and a different guy pulled the fire alarm, And this was after the day when most people at school were gone because of rumors of a school shooter.  
> The firework was loud and sounded like a shotgun and, my friend and I made a pact a few weeks before, that if there was ever a school shooter or fire we’d hop the fence and watch each other's backs and we did. Everyone thought it was a school shooter.  
> So I did what any sane person would do. I pressed replay on ’No one's lazy in lazy town’ (which I was already listening too), then I ran and hopped a 14-foot fence, and ran like hell till I reached my house (looking back a few times to make sure my friend is okay)

Octavius makes it halfway up the stairs before he stops and wipes his eyes. This has to be at least the fifth time he’s cried since getting here. He wasn't completely thinking about what he would do if he confronted Jedediah. He invaded his privacy and he doubts that Jed would be okay with that.

Octavius turns around and starts walking back downstairs. He hears the familiar creaking of the stairs as he makes his way to the couch. He picks up his phone again and keeps scrolling through the few articles there are even though he knows he shouldn't be. 

He couldn't confront Jed about this. They're just starting to get along and this is snooping on his personal life. Most of these articles don't even have the same year when it happened like one says 1831 and another one says 1834 and Google just says the 1800s but they all say the same month and day of Jed’s death but the dates of the other deaths are all different.

He turns off his phone and rubs his temples. This wouldn't be the best topic to bring up. Last time he made it obvious that he didn't want to talk about this stuff. 

”Why are you always cryin’?” Octavius looks over at Jedediah who's leaning against the wall near the bookshelf. He's not wearing his hat for once, ”Is that a normal thin’ or are you just releasin’ so many bottled up emotions all at once?”

”I'm not always crying. It's just nerves.” Jed pushes off the wall and floats upside down with his hands on his stomach. His neckerchief falls over his mouth and chin but that snarky smirk still isn't even close to hidden.

”You sure ’bout that, Ockie?” Jed raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. It's kind of weird, him being upside down and all but it's still obvious that he's trying to be cocky.

”Of course I'm sure.” Octavius gets into a more defensive stance. He straightens his back, crosses his arms, and lifts up his chin, ”Why wouldn't I be.”

”I don't know why would you.” Jed floats closer. He's kicking his legs in the air like a child and letting his arms fall.

”You're very childish.” Octavius laughed and kicked one of his arms but alas his leg just went right through it.

”You're one to talk.” Jed floated closer his body was turned completely upside down. Though his neckerchief and his hair seem to be the only things affected by gravity unless his shirt and vest are Sewn to his chest.

”I admit it though,” Octavius stated proudly, ”Yes I am occasionally childish, but I don't think there's anything wrong with being childish sometimes.”

”Oh high an’ mighty, Ockie, admittin’ he's childish.” Jed laughs and reaches a hand towards Octavius’ neck. Oct feels like flinching away from the freezing hand but stops himself from doing so. Jed's fingers rub against his neck and Ock takes a deep breath in then Jed’s fingers move to pet Gladius who happily wraps around his hand.

”He really likes you,” Octavius says once he remembers how to breathe, ”You should be flattered. Gladius has high standards he doesn't even like Ahk.”

”Is he the only one who likes me?” Jed smirks and Oct notices a glimmer of either hope or something mischievous in his eyes. 

“Well, who else would like you?” Octavius smirked and Jed looked as if his soul just left his body, but it already did...

“How dare you.” Jed put his hand over his chest and did the most dramatic back of hand on forehead then falling dramatically with a fake gasp. Honestly, if he had done it even more dramatic then Oct might have clapped at the performance.

Jed fell to the floor and when he hit the ground it actually sounded like he fell which caused Oct to cringe, but Jed didn't seem to be affected at all by the fall. Probably because he's a ghost and all. At least he didn't let his hand hit the ground so Gladius wouldn't get hurt, but Gladius obviously wanted off right now. 

Gladius’ head was up and staring at him. It's like he was screaming ’Save me from this weird gravity’.

”Could you not traumatize my son please.” Jed wasn't listening though. He seemed to be in his own bubble of drama.

”I'm dyin’, Oct. You've killed me! how could you? I thought we were friends.” Jed put a hand on his forehead and sighed, ”I've been betrayed.”

”You can't die, you're already dead,” Octavius mumbled and Jed gasped.

”How could you? I have feelings.” Jed put his head on the floor and pretended to be dead.

”Are you like Tinkerbell or something? Do you need me to clap to bring you back or something?” Octavius gave up and decided to play along. Jed slightly nodded.

”Well, sucks to be you, I guess.” Octavius stood up, walked over, and sat cross-legged next to him, ”You don't breathe anyways.”

”Wow, you're so rude, Octagon.” Octavius stuck his tongue out at him. 

”I'm not going to clap for you, Barbarian.” 

”You gotta clap, Octavius. I'm gunna die. You gotta clap.” 

”I'm not going to clap.” 

”You really don't care ’bout me.” Jed whispered and either that was real emotion or Jed is a way better actor than he acts.

Octavius reaches a hand towards him and rests it on his. His hand is cold like always but the contact got Jed to shut up. Octavius took his hand off Jed’s and moved both his hands in front of Jed's face and starts clapping. 

After about ten seconds of him clapping and making eye contact while clapping they both burst out laughing. 

”You have to do it more. I'm still dead.” Octavius moves his hands away and starts to clap more. Ever time he claps Jed sits up even further, ” I don't think it worked.”

Octavius puts a hand through Jed’s chest, ”Seems like your still dead.” He tries to pull his hand back but it seems to be unable to move.

”You're stuck with me now, Octopus.” Jed smiled. 

”The worst torture.” Octavius pulls his hand a few more times with no success.

”I'm not that bad!” 

”Lying buffoon.” He pulled again and he fell back his skirt went up but he pulled it back down.

”Buffoon. People still say that?” Jed floated above him and laughed, ”Or is it just you?”

”Might just be me.” Octavius doesn't really know anyone else who says that. Except for his sister but that's just how they were raised.

Octavius reached an arm up and once he got a good grip on the back of his vest, he pulled him down. The ghost yelped and his feet hit the floor with a thud but like before he still didn't seem to be very affected by it. 

He landed in somewhat of a bridge up position. His legs were on the floor between Oct’s and his arms were on the floor on either side of Oct. Octavius cringed at the unnatural curve of his back. 

”Wow, you're so dominant.” Jed laughed and pulled his arms out from under him. At that moment Octavius knew he shouldn't have done that. Half of Jed’s body is pressed on his chest and he can tell that he isn't planning to keep his feet on the floor.

”Get off of me. You're crushing me.” Octavius tried to put his hands on the ghost’s shoulders to push him off but they went right through him. 

”But this is so comfy.” with that Jed pushed his feet out from under him and Octavius yelped and closed his eyes expecting a whole lot of pain. After a few seconds without anything, he opens his eyes to see a very pleased looking Jedediah staring back at him.

”You really don't trust me.” he's resting his elbows and his chest on Oct’s chest and the lower half of his body is floating, ”I wouldn't hurt you, October.”

Their faces are close enough that Octavius would be able to feel his breath if he had one of course.

”Your hearts racin’ like a jackrabbit, Ockie.” Jed laughed and tilted his head, ”Why is that?”

He looks at him up and down. His hat is still gone so are his shoes and his gloves. There's something else missing though. Oct can't quite put his finger on it at first but then it hits him. 

”Wait where's Gladius?” Octavius jumps up and goes through Jed who just growls and kind of float kind of stands up, ”Where is he?”

”I don't know.” Jed mumbled as he went to look under the couch, ”He's around here somewhere.”

”I am not losing him again!”  
———————————————————–  
It took about four hours to find Gladius who was under a floorboard in the kitchen. He's a smart snake but he's still an adorable idiot at the same time.

”He's in my hair! Octavius this isn't funny!” Jed yells at Octavius who’s balled over laughing. Gladius isn't just in his hair. Gladius is tangled in his hair, He's calm but Jed is freaking out about not hurting Gladius... Or his hair.

”He's fine, you're the one who is freaking out about it.” Octavius pets Gladius who just looks at him then puts his head back down. One of Jed’s hairs when into Gladius’ eye and he hisses.

“Aww, my poor no eyelids baby.” Oct coos and pushes Jed’s hair out of Gladius’ face.

”What about me! I mean he is stuck in my hair.” 

”Aww, my poor annoying cowboy ghost is jealous of a lil snake.” Octavius pushes some of Jed’s hair behind his ear then Jed swats his hand away.

”You don't own me!” Jed squeaked.

”Well, you did come with the house so I kind of do.” Jed was going to start screaming soon. Octavius can tell, ”Yeah, I bought the house that you are attached to so I basically did buy you.”

Jed stayed silent for a few seconds when Octavius started smirking, ”Your silence is proving a point.”

”I'm a human being! You can't ’own’ me!” Octavius tapped his chin, ”You're right... I guess you're more like a pet.”

”I'm not yer dog or any pet of yer’s!”

”Aww, you don't want to be my pet. Hm, maybe a plant or if we're talking as if it were your time then a housewife.” 

”NOW HOLD ON ONE MOMENT!” Jed screamed and Gladius looked freaked out by the outburst.

”Honey, you're scaring our child.” Octavius pets Gladius who calms down, ”There there sweetheart, it’s okay daddy's here.”

”Oh no, you don't! If we were married, which we won't ever be, I’d be the husband! Besides you always wear skirts!”

”Okay, we’re both husbands. You're the house husband.” Knowing Jed at some point they're either going to start laughing or start yelling, either way, it's going to be hilarious for him, ”And you'd never marry me?”

”What! I mean I'm not saying I wouldn’t- I mean I- there is no way I'm the house husband!” Jed screamed and stomped his foot like a child who can't get what they want.

”Well, you don't work for one, I'm the one that pays the bills, you spend more time holding the- our son.” Octavius snickered, ”And I know for a fact that you can cook and all I can do is use a microwave.”

”And make that moosh that you claim is spaghetti,” Jed mumbles before realizing he's helping Oct’s claim, ”But I'm still not the house husband!”

”Okay fine you're just the husband who stays at home with our kid.” 

”Fine! But you'd be takin’ the Smith name! I ain't goin’ to change my name.” 

”Deal.” Neither of them says anything until Octavius looks at Jed and says something profound and romantic, ”Honey, go make me a sandwich.”

”OKAY, NO DEAL” This ends like how it started. Octavius balled over laughing and Jedediah super angry.  
———————————————–————  
A few months pass and not much changes except nearly everything. Octavius has gotten more furniture and a tv though he still sleeps in Jed’s room instead of the master bedroom. He's gone back to work at the University, it's not that bad of a job, the students who are actually taking the class, not just sitting in on it, are actually kind of interested in it. One of his students made a claim that Augustus was sleeping with Marcus Agrippa and actually had some facts to back it up but it's still not fact just opinion.

He even went to dinner for Nicky’s birthday with Ahk, Larry, Kahmunrah, and Jedediah. They actually had a good time Octavius would ask Jed to hold something up or throw something. Nicky thought it was pretty cool to have a ghost and Ahk was somewhat skeptical. Then Jed went back to the house after getting angry at Oct making him do a bunch of stuff.

Octavius and Jedediah are getting along pretty well now. No more scratching or breaking things or just doing anything really petty that Jed would do before.

Even with everything, they're doing to the house Octavius refuses to even go near the ”garden” aka the weeds that cut up his legs. Now he has a bunch of tiny scars all over his legs the scabs were terrible and they were constantly itchy.

Octavius isn't crying as much as he was before but he has cried once or twice like when he accidentally stepped on Gladius or when his sexual harassment case got dropped and when someone spray painted slurs on his house. Jed did track down the guy that did it and break his nose and a few ribs. Though he also nearly cried when, after his case got dropped, Lancelot tried to sue him for a fractured pelvis, courtesy of Jedediah, but the court later ruled self-defense.

Octavius is almost certain that everyone in town thinks he’s kind of insane. He barely even hides it when he's talking to Jed he’ll just be walking to the café and look like he's talking to himself. Sometimes he even flinches away from what everyone else sees as nothing but is actually Jed pinching him or doing something else.

It's normal for Octavius to have Jed almost always with him. Of course, Jed is still annoying like when he's teaching sometimes he draws or writes something on the board behind him, but there's no such thing as bad publicity. His class is more packed than ever now most just sit in to see if the rumors are true but more people are taking the class as well because of it.

The guy that spray-painted a slur on his house was in the class as well but Jedediah threw a few erasers at him and a textbook (even though Octavius has told him not to touch the expensive textbooks) until he left.

He even wears his skirts to his classes now. No one seems to mind and those who ask about it he just tells them about Roman and Greek warriors. A few others started doing to seems like he accidentally started a trend or maybe not.

All in all, it's gotten better than how it was when he first got there. He's met new people and likes it there but like most everyone, he still wants more. He wishes for his dream job and possibly a boyfriend and just... more.

And that's the dilemma he's facing. 

Octavius is sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, and looking through his emails. Most are just normal ones like essays from students that he’ll grade later... Probably, there's an email reminding him about the day he's supposed to be at court on the jury... Delete, and it's an email for a job offer, that he had forgotten he applied for and did an online interview for, but they want to hire him. The email was sent a few days ago.

”Holy shi-” Octavius smiles and covers his mouth, ”Holy! I- Oh my God!”

He grabs his phone and calls Ahk.

”Hey, Octav-”

”They- I got the job! The one I applied for a while ago!” 

”Really? I'm so proud of you!” The phone went silent for a moment, ”Wait, You mean the one with the sixty thousand dollar salary?”

”YES!” Octavius screamed.

”No way. You're lying. You have to be lying. You applied months ago.” 

”I'm not lying they want me to fly there in two days!” 

”Wait, two days?” Ahk mumbled into the phone not sure he heard correctly.

”Yes, two days! I have to get packing! And I need to get the airplane tickets! Oh my God, I have so much to do!” 

”You're going to be gone in two days.” 

”Not gone Ahk, just a just a few hours away.” 

”Fourteen hours away.”

”It will be fine Ahk, I'll call you all the time and I'll come and visit whenever I get the chance.” 

”Okay. Well, I'm happy for you, Octavius.” Ahk hangs up the phone and Octavius runs upstairs to pack.

Octavius is ecstatic. His dream job and his dream salary, both on the same day. Let's just say the cowboy who happened to overhear Octavius wasn't as elated at the news.


	10. Chapter 10

Jedediah sits in the kitchen checking Gladius’ tail to make sure the swelling went down when he hears an overly excited Ockie yelling in the living room. He ignores him at first not wanting to listen in but then Octavius gets louder and so does the voice in his head telling him to listen in.

He puts gladius around his neck and floats over and listens in on what he's saying. Not in the creepy way more like in the protective creepy way.

”Yes, two days! I have to get packing! And I need to get the airplane tickets! Oh my God, I have so much to do!” Wait he's going where in two days?

”Not gone Ahk, just a just a few hours away.” just a few hours to where?

”It will be fine Ahk, I'll call you all the time and I'll come and visit whenever I get the chance.” Wait, is he leaving for more than a vacation? Octavius gets up and runs in Jed’s direction.

”Ock-” He starts but Octavius runs through him not even acknowledging him whatsoever. He shivers. He always gets a chill in his spine when someone walks through him like that. With the other people that have bought the house, they would always walk through him as if he wasn't there.

He got Octavius to stop doing that. Or he thought he did. It just makes him feel small and helpless like the world is forgetting him or trying to leave him behind. He hates when people do it not only does it make him angry but it makes him sad as well.

”Could’ve just gone ’round me,” Jed mumbles to himself since Octavius is already upstairs, ”Didn't have to do that.”

Jed floats upstairs and into his room. Octavius is on the phone and is still acting like a happy puppy jumping up and down. It would be cute if it wasn't for the fact that he's talking about leaving him.

”Yeah! I'll be there no problem!” Jed coughed and Octavius looked at him and moved the phone away, ”I'm on the phone.”

Jed snapped his fingers and the phone hung up and shut down, ”Not when I’m talkin’ to you, October.”

”Hey! I've told you before not to do that to my phone!” Octavius yelled trying to turn his phone back on with little to no success.

”I will once you tell me where you're goin’.” Octavius looked surprised at that, ”You can't just leave!”

”Aww, do you care about me?” Octavius cooed and walked over to Jed didn't react. Of course, he cared about Ockie, ”Okay, fine, not funny.”

”Where are you goin’?” Jed asked again in a more stern tone.

”I’m just going away for a while,” Octavius walked closer and tried to rest a hand on Jed’s shoulder but it when right through him. Jed wishes it wouldn't’ve, ”You can come with me!”

”I can’t...” Jed sighed and crossed his arms. Octavius’ face fell, it reminds Jed of when Octavius saw the slur spray painted on the house. Jed wishes he could have got that off before he saw it, ”I can't leave town. Do you really think I would've stayed here when if I could've gone to like Greece for this eternity?”

”Well, I'll get you a phone then!” Octavius perked up, ”And I’ll text you And we can facetime!”

”You still won't be here!” Jed yelled and put his hands up before he could stop himself, ”I just don't want you to leave me alone...”

”It’ll be okay, Jed.” Octavius put his hands on Jed’s neck, ”I will not leave you.”

Octavius smiles sweetly and Jed’s heart drops. He remembers when Octavius first moved in. He was sitting in a tree watching him drive for a few minutes before popping the tires and completely ruining the truck but he still felt bad when doing all that, that's why he gave him the first aid kit. Oh, and when he cut up his legs! That makes Jed feel terrible just thinking about it. His legs are going to be covered in little scars for the rest of his life.

He has seen Octavius every day for the last few months. He has wakened up to this man’s face, he’s watched this man in happy moments, he's seen this man in times of sadness, he's seen the man cry, and he's seen that smile nearly every day. He can't lose him. It'll make him hysterical.

Octavius is different from other people that have moved into the house. He actually wanted him to stay unlike everyone else, he honestly liked living with Octavius. Many people have lived with him families, teens, this one weird girl who always dressed in black and tried to date him, and there was this one guy who had tried to get rid of him for about three months before leaving.

But unlike them he wants Octavius to stay, and he's the one who's leaving without him making them. 

”You could just not go at all.” Jed mumbled and Octavius pulls him into a hug, Gladius moves over to Oct’s neck. Jed just noticed that he's wearing the beanie that he gave to him on his birthday. It looks like a roman helmet except it's not metal, it’s made of... hat material? He does the most reasonable thing to do at this moment. He steps out of the hug and pulls Octavius’ beanie down over his eyes and laughs.

”Hey!” They both laugh and Oct pulls the hat up to show one eye. Jed tilts his head and smiles.

”I think it looks better,” He pulls the beanie up to reveal both of those brown eyes and his curls, ”like this.”

”Thanks.” They smile at each other. Jed’s hand still touching his face. They move closer subconsciously when he notices something that makes him start snickering and cover his mouth.

”Blondie! Roots don't lie.” With that, Oct’s eyes went wide and he pulled the hat down more, ”Don't hide it, Blondie.”

”I'm not blonde!” Octavius yelled and he smirked. Adorable blonde Ockie.

”Come on, Ockie! It's cute. Not the fact that your roots are showin’, that's just embarrassin’, but I have to admit you'd look fine blonde or brown or grey.” He pushed some of Oct’s hair behind his ear.

”I'm not blonde! You're the blonde one.” Oct reached and pulled some of his hair. Probably expecting a reaction but Jed isn't going to give him one.

”I ain't tin headed, Octagon.” 

”And there isn't any salt and pepper going on anytime soon to in hair!” Jed pulls the beanie off and runs a hand through his hair. It's a lot longer than when he first got here then it was cut very short near buzz cut like. Now it's long and curly.

”Can't stop the agin’ process, Ockie.” Octavius looks at him and he can tell that he’s going to say something that might get him killed.

“Unless you die,” He gestures to Jed, ”obviously.”

“First of all rude, second of all,” He grabs his hand and starts pulling him downstairs, ”We’re going to watch a movie.”

”I have to call him back!” ’I have to make the most of the time I have left with you’ is what he wants to say but what he actually says is.

”I don't care.”  
———————————————————–  
Halfway into the movie ’Interview with a vampire’ that Jed is positive is about gay vampires raising their daughter. There was a knock on the door.

”Open the door!” Ahk yelled from outside. Jed got up and opened it like normal Ahk is agape at the door opening by itself, ”Did the ghost- Jedediah, do... that?”

”Yeah, I did,” Jed mumbled and Ahkmenrah walked through him. He gasped.

”He did.” Jed noticed that he has papers.

”Of course, he did.” Ahk sighed and held up the papers, ”Let's sign this.”

”What is it?” Jed mumbled floating over to Octavius, who didn't look at him, ”Don't ignore me! Ockie! Ockie! October! Octopus! Octagon! Octavius! Toga boy! Cocktavius!”

”Okay, shut up,” Octavius whispered over to him.

”Okay, sign this and I'll sign that and it'll be done.” Ahk put the paper on the table and Octavius signed it. It's the lease to the house. Ahk signed. He'd be able to see him soon, so Jed left. He went upstairs and onto the roof. It's dark out now.

Jed was sitting there when Ahk left probably to most likely get the lease officialized. Why does he have to do that? Seriously, that's not needed. 

”Jedediah! Hey!” Jed leans over the side and sees Octavius sticking his arm and head out the window, ”A little help, please?”

”Here,” He grabs his hand and pulls him up, ”Why are you up here?”

”Are you angry?” Octavius asked looking up.

”I'm not angry, I just... Why are you sharin’ the lease?”

”I just thought maybe you could use the company when I'm gone.” That's understandable but he doesn't want new company, he wants Ockie to stay.

”I don't need the company, Octagon. I'm used to being alone, actually, I prefer it.”

”That's okay, I just don't want you to have to be alone.” Jed lets go of him and he stumbles a bit before finding a good footing.

”Maybe I don't want him to see me.” Jed sits down and Octavius sits next to him.

”It'll be okay.” Octavius tries to put a hand on his shoulder but it goes through. Jed’s heart drops again, ”Sorry.”

He wants to say something but he can’t find any words so he just stays quiet.  
———————————————————–  
Ahk is back after about an hour of silence and a little bit of talking and sitting on the roof. It was uncomfortable mostly but it was a needed silent moment just to get their thoughts in order.

”How do I get down?” Octavius asked. Jed stood up and grabbed his hands and made him wrap his arms around his neck, ”Wait, what are you do-”

Jed jumped off the roof and Octavius screamed and latched on tighter. They didn't fall, they floated down in front of the window. Missing the thorny bushes by a few inches.

”I'm so glad that actually worked.” Jed sighed then smiled.

”WAIT! You mean to tell me that you've never done that before! What if it didn't work!” 

”Well, it did work so nothin’ is wrong.” Jed wouldn't admit that he didn't actually think before jumping but that's okay because it worked out fine. Jed could have killed him. That's going to be on Jed’s mind for the rest of eternity. They're about to start walking when Ahk runs out the door.

”Who is that!” Ahkmenrah screams and points at Jed.

”Kill me... Again.” Jed groans and floats upside down, kicking his legs in the air. Not because he's showing off or something just because after all these years, floating is still fun.

”Octavius, you have driven me insane.” Wow, right back to the insanity claim. About five people that have lived with Jed have ended up in an insane asylum. A few have ended up hung for witchcraft. That's kind of rude to the people who ended up in an asylum... or with a lobotomy.

”You're not crazy. This is Jedediah, he's a ghost and he's my... Friend.” That was a pause. He paused before he said friend. Jed smiled, internally. 

”This is the ghost you're always going on about? I thought he’d be cuter based on how you described him.” Jed growled at him and he jumped back. 

”Don't be rude.” Octavius said and pulled him closer to the ground. He wasn't sure whether Oct was telling him or Ahk to be quiet but somehow, he knew Jed was trying to leave. 

”Yeah! I may be dead but I still got feelin’s ya know!” Ahk cocked an eyebrow at him then laughed.

”You weren't wrong about his accent.” Ahk laughed. Jed snapped his finger and Ahk’s phone started beeping. It sounded like every app on his phone was sending him a few hundred notifications at once.

”JED! Stop it!” Octavius yanked him down to the floor.

”Only if you ask nicely, Octagon,” Jed smirked and tried to ignore the fact that his body is sinking into the ground, ”It’s rude to be so demanding.”

”Jed quite it!” Ahk was looked at his phone in awe.

”Make me,” He laughed and got Octavius to let go of him. Jed tried to teleport but Octavius grabbed onto him, ”Let go!”

”You're staying here!” The notifications got louder and more frequent, ”Ahk I thought you deleted twitter.”

”He did,” Jed mumbled. He didn't just make the notifications go off. He added more apps so even more notifications would go off, ”But now its back.”

”Jed, stop it.” Octavius looked at him with pleading eyes then sighed, ”Please?”

The notifications stopped, ”You're lucky, You're cute.”

”I swear Octavius if your dating the ghost.” Ahk started. ’The ghost’? Rude, he's more than just a ghost.

”You’ll what? What would you do?” Octavius put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight onto one foot.

”Nothing just... That's weird.” Honestly, Jedediah agrees but he doesn't want Octavius to think that.

”It ain't that weird to date a ghost.” Jed floats up and rubs his neck.

”Actually it is.” Octavius mumbled.

”How would you know? You've never dated a ghost, October!” Jed yelled and floated closer to the floor. He should try and make himself angry just so he can affect the physical world.

”Well, I think it would just be weird.” Octavius looked away, ”Like just all of it what would it even be like? Like emotionally? And physically? It's just weird.”

Jed did something without thinking again. He's told himself he should think before doing things but he's dead and what's the fun of that. Jed reaches out, grabs Octavius’ hand and pulls him closer before grabbing his jaw and kissing him. Chaste, sweet, and quickly over.

Jedediah has basically convinced himself that been made to be a ghost so he can do the things he would never have done if he were alive and this is one of the things that he wouldn't have done. Ever.

After it was over Jed realized something. If that's what it's like then he would have happily done it in when he was alive. He would have smiled on the way to the insane asylum.

”Well.” Ahk mutters, ”Great meeting you. Glad to know Octavius isn't crazy. I'm just going to go.”

”Bye.” Jed waves as Ahk gets into the car and leaves. Octavius is just standing there mouth agape and eyes wide. Octavius purses his lips. Maybe that was a bad idea, ”You okay, Octavius?”

”That was unexpected...” Octavius mumbles before straightening his back, putting on a stern face, and basically taking on the persona of a Roman general.

’Good or bad unexpected?’ is what he wants to say but Jed’s pretty sure he overstepped a few boundaries already so he just floats through the wall back inside.

”Hey!” Octavius runs inside so Jed does the only thing he can think of. He teleports to the top of the tallest tree and sits there for a few hours. 

He goes back when he's sure Octavius is asleep and goes into his room. It's nearly pitch black in the room but the lantern on the side table is lighting up the room pretty well. As he expected, Octavius is asleep and Gladius is in his glass tank thing. 

He makes eye contact with Gladius who just lays his head back down. Octavius fell asleep with his beanie on and Jed smiles at that. Jed takes the beanie off him and puts it on the table. He sits on the floor cross-legged in front of Oct.

He does this most nights. He can't sleep... Well, he can but rarely. He's dead, he doesn't need sleep, it's much more of a living person thing to do, but it's still nice sometimes. He puts his elbows on the bed and lays his head down next to Octavius’.

”G’ night, Ockie.” He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.   
—–——————————————————  
A day passes, He's leaving tomorrow morning but he has this tonight at least. Octavius wasn't actually asleep when Jed came into the room the other day it's more like when you're on your phone all night and your parents come in and you have to pretend to be asleep. He watched Jed fall asleep which sounds super creepy and clichè but Octavius made it his own.

Octavius wasn't going to his class today and that'll make a few people upset. They'll be even more upset when he quits... or if he quits. He isn't one hundred percent sure he's going to take the job but he's still going to fly out to see what it’s like. It's going to be harder to leave after what happened night and just everything that's happened since he moved here. 

When Octavius wakes up, unlike usual Jed and Gladius are still asleep. Jed is lying next to him rather than just sitting on the floor like usual. They haven't talked about the kiss. Octavius would've kissed back but he didn't expect it and when he got his mind back in order it was already over.

He wants to play with Jed’s hair but his phone is ringing so he picks up. 

”Octavius, I've called you like ten times!” Octavius turns it to speaker and checks. He's called seven times, ”Come downstairs!” 

”Are you in my house?” Octavius mumbles and the phone is silent so he takes that as a yes, ”Why are you in my house? That's kind of creepy.”

”Well, technically it’s also my house so I can come and go as I please and get dressed we’re going out.” Octavius groaned and Jed moved a bit.

”Fine... What should I wear?” Octavius gets up carefully trying not to wake up Jedediah, ”Pants or skirt?”

”You know you're going to pick a skirt. You're always showing off.” Ahk laughed and Octavius opened a drawer.

”Says the one that if he could he would go everywhere shirtless.” Octavius chuckled. He does try to get out of wearing a shirt a lot, ”And it’s not my fault that my skirts happen to show off my amazing legs.”

”Yeah, sure Octavius, whatever you say.” Ahk said sarcastically.

”Excuse you, my legs are to die for!” Octavius yelled.

”I know from experience,” Jed mumbled turning over, ”Obviously, I died just because I knew one day I would be able to see your legs.”

He won't admit it but that made him blush.  
”Will you two quit being gay for one second and get ready?” Ahk yelled.

”I should say the same thing to you and Larry.” Octavius laughed and Ahk hung up, ”Aww he couldn't think of a comeback.”

”Probably because that wasn't an insult,” Jed mumbled floating up.

”Yeah sure,” He sighed and picked up two skirts. One red and made of wool and the other red and lace, ”Which one should I wear?”

Jed tilts his head and thinks, ”The red one.”

”Don't mess with me, Jed” He growls.

”Fine, uh the wool one.” 

Octavius gets ready and they go to the café in town. They're friends with the married couple that own the place. Teddy and Sacajawea, he’s going to miss them. He's already thinking like he's gone! He hasn't even seen where he's going to be working or met anyone he's going to be working with.

They talked for a while. It was different now that Ahkmenrah can see and hear Jedediah. Jed turned to him a few times and insulted Ahk or said something about him and Ahk just groaned and asked if he does that every time. He was also weirded out by how Jed floats in front of Oct not caring if he goes through a pole or makes Octavius run into a pole which has happened a few times.

Jed is going to miss this... No Octavius isn't leaving forever he's just going away for a while.  
———————————————————–  
Jed woke up the next day alone, No Octavius, no Gladius. Octavius didn't tell him when he woke up and he didn't say goodbye. He just got up and looked around downstairs and upstairs his car is gone and so are most of his clothes. 

The last two days have passed by like nothing just like the last few months.

”Octavius? Ockie? October? Octopus. Octagon. Octane. Octopod. Cocktavius. Octuple.” He mumbles while he walks through the house. After about thirty minutes, he sits on the bed and sighs.

There's a quiet ringing, well, not ringing more like a slight buzzing. He looks over where the sound is coming from and sees a small white box.

”Is that what I think it is?” Jed rolled his eyes and tried grabbed the box but his fingers went right through, ”Ugh! It's a baby monitor!”

He pointed at the camera on the baby monitor. He's pretty sure that Octavius is laughing super hard on the other side of this thing, ”Octavius! We talked about this! No baby monitors, no tryin’ to attach my soul to somethin’ else, and no havin’ Ahk come over and babysit me.”

”Oh, I can't help it!” it's a two-way baby monitor. Jed groans just to stop himself from laughing, ”I would have said goodbye but you were asleep and you rarely ever sleep!”

”Why did you have to take Gladius though!” He was pretty upset at that, ”He's our son, not just yours!”

”If I leave him there when I come back he’ll like you more than me!” 

”He's allowed to have a favorite, you know.” Jed sighed and sat on the bed in front of the monitor, ”where are you?”

”I'm waiting to board my plane. What are you doing?” 

”Waiting for you to get back,” He blurted before mentally hitting himself in the head. Think before you speak you, idiot, ”So I can annoy you.” Great save.

”uh huh, sure.” Octavius laughed and there was a ding noise in the background, ”I've got to go!”

The monitor turned off before he could say anything, so he just kind of flopped down into the bed and waited. Octavius showed him how to use the tv and Netflix but he doesn't really want to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO I love all of you readers and I hope you like my writing!!!  
> I personally think I'm getting a little better at writing!

Octavius is gone for about three months. They talk using the baby monitor still even though Jed is against using it because he's not a baby. They stop talking as much after a month then they barely even talked before Octavius got back. 

The monitor makes a soft buzzing noise when it’s on. Jed has grown accustomed to that noise, it means Octavius is there and that just calms him. It’s comforting knowing that he's around.

Jedediah can't tell him not to stay at the new job though. He can't stop him, he should live his life while he's alive. He's alive he should live his life and that's what Jed tells himself every day Octavius doesn't talk to him and every time he promised to talk more.

It's fine though, Jedediah has spent centuries alone. Three months is basically nothing to him anymore. There was a time when he was alone for fifteen years, no one moved in, no animals came by, and nothing to do except learn or be bored. 

Those fifteen years flew by like nothing, just like the last century or two before it. He couldn't interact with anyone. He would try to get people to at least acknowledge him but he wasn't able to interact with the physical world. He only can do it when he's angry and he wasn't angry, he was just purely upset.

It was like the first few years of being a ghost, alone, more scared of yourself than others are of you, and the first time someone ever walked through him... Oh, he was crushed, not physically but emotionally crushed, it’s painful to know your existing and have no one else notice whatsoever.

Octavius doesn't seem to be any different from the others that have lived there. He moved in, he got scared, sad, and confused. Then he left. A few people who left promised him things like they'd come back or they'd help him clear his name. Neither happened. 

Unlike most other ghosts, he doesn't want to find why he's here and he isn't sure he wants to ”pass on” as they say. Some ghosts turn to religion some spirituality, some turn to trying to act alive. 

Jedediah doesn't even remember what religion he was before. He's had a lot of other things to remember instead. So many people have lived and died since he became a ghost. It's hard to keep track.

Like is Robert Clary still alive? What about Leonid Kharitonov? He was a pretty good singer. 

He watched this movie with Octavius which was about a kid who could see ghosts and that's kind of what it's like at first but usually, you realize after some time by yourself. Some don't realize for a few years some realize in a few minutes. Some never realize.

It's okay though. It's just like always, nothing changing, nothing changing, nothing changing, nothing changing, nothing is changing just moving on without him.

OH, He forgot about the ones that lose their minds. It's hard to keep your sanity when you're basically nonexistent to everyone except yourself and sometimes a few others. It's hard to be here, but not be HERE at the same time. Only able to sit back and watch the world go on without you.

Slowly forgetting you and slowly but surely moving not changing only moving forward. Nothing actually is gone only moves on to something else. Nothing can actually be destroyed only changes. Guess he was wrong. Things do change.

He needs to get out of his head more often. It's not good for him to be alone with his thoughts this long. Octavius distracted him, Octavius made him feel alive, Octavius moved him, Octavius changed him, And like everything else, Octavius changes, Octavius moves.

He barely can feel anything. He pretends he can like when he excessively cleans his room from dust even though the dust doesn't affect him whatsoever. He doesn't have to breathe either. Sometimes he sits under the stream a few miles behind his house just waiting for something to happen. Just waiting for his lunges to start burning and screaming but nothing happens.

Nothing changes...

He remembers a family, a pregnant wife, a husband, a teenage daughter, and a young son. It isn't his family, they lived here for a few years. Jed didn't have the heart to kick them out. They grew up and changed and then left. The daughter went on to become an author, the son grew to be a father, and the parents grew to be grandparents, well, is what he heard from the gossiping in town.

The young boy was strange. Jed once opened his journal and it said and he quotes, ’Acquiescent... That's what we are seen as, to the squirrels that will take over America and everything we love will be handed over to all mighty squirrel goddess. If your children can not run leave them to fend for themselves in the battle arena or to be made into a human squirrel hybrid. One must prove themselves to the squirrel goddess or they shall be made a slave to the squirrel overlords. I must fight to protect what is ours. I hope this letter finds you well. -Signed Jason Bourn September 21st, 2034.’ that kid was weird.

But the family didn't leave to go to a new house or a better job. They left while grief-stricken, at the loss of a child. They brought her home one day their healthy baby girl but she died that night, in her crib. Jed tried to help her but he didn't know what to do. Jed tried to help he tried to wake up someone, he tried to yell but they didn't wake, he tried to make noise to wake someone up. But after an hour he ended up crying and trying to soothe the baby girl through it. 

He couldn't affect the physical world because he wasn't angry. He was afraid and sad but not angry. He couldn't have been angry at that moment. She was crying, practically screaming for help, but he couldn't do anything about it. 

He may be the ghost but that's haunted him more than he's haunted anyone. Ever. It's one of the ghosts that haunt his past. Which is just... himself.

He's sure that the family was angry at him. The father accused him of killing her, the mother yelled and cried out why he didn't do anything, the son was confused, they didn't tell him what happened, and the teenage daughter just cried. They were gone a week after the incident. 

It wasn't his child but it still affected, and still effects, him to this day. Years after what happened and he still can't forgive himself.

Now he can get angry on cue. He’ll never let anything like that happen ever again. Actually, Octavius kind of reminded him of the baby girl when he was helpless being taken over by that pig. Jed couldn't stop himself from breaking that blonde pig’s pelvis. He was so angry, he was seeing red.

He told himself he wouldn't let anything happen to Ock, but now he can't help him. He does have to, Octavius can take care of himself but that doesn't stop Jed from wanting to be there with him.

It seems to be an unspoken rule, or maybe it is a spoken rule but he wouldn't know he's only ever met one other ghost, but he is sure that he has broken it. He's fallen in love with Someone who is living and it's not a secret that he... Prefers horses of a different color, bats for the other team, way too many other ways of putting it.

Without question, without- well with torment, but without any sort of hesitance, he loved him. It had just creeped up on him, like a ghost, without him noticing.

He loves Octavius and that will eat away at him for the rest of eternity.  
———————————————————–  
Octavius stayed longer than he thought he would've. He was planning to stay a week then a week turned into two weeks then two weeks turned into a month and so on and so on. He's finally coming back now. He wonders if anything changed while he was gone and if Jed watched any tv shows without him.

He hasn't talked to Jed very much since he left. Only a few times to check in. He was sleeping a lot and he would take the monitor with him when he’d go onto the roof or in the trees or just watch tv or lay down.

A few people have asked why he's watching some random room on his phone, they can't see him but he can still see Jed. He's glad it works because taking pictures doesn't work but this does.

He misses Jed and Ahk but he has made a few friends. well, not really friends more like just work friends. He has entire conversations with Jed some days but he has noticed that Jed’s acting differently than he did when he was there.

Less out there and confidence. He's quieter and there's a lot less of him speaking his mind. He's in his head more and so is Octavius but not as much. 

Octavius also forgot how cold it is around Jedediah. The air around him is freezing and he forgot how creepy it is. Look in the mirror and see him. It should be nice to see him but it’s still terrifying. He cares about Jed. 

He's a good person and he makes him smile but he's dead. He's a ghost. He loves Jed but he has a life to live. He can't be tied down to a ghost and a small town and a lovely house that he decorated and spent time and money on. A town he made friends in that was close to his friends. A ghost that has been kind to him and has fought for him.

When he got back he expected Jed to be more excited. More lively like normal Jedediah. But all things must come to an end. Even the glory of Rome.

Jedediah did grab Gladius as soon as he saw him, and Gladius obviously missed him because he quickly wrapped around his arm and went up his sleeve.  
———————————————————–  
Jedediah is floating on the couch. Gladius tangled in his hair as usual. Octavius sits down beside them. It's been a while since they have been around each other and Jed is pretty sure that it wasn't this quiet before.

”Long time no see,” Octavius mumbles looking up at him, ”Sorry for not talking more.”

”It’s fine an’ you've seen me a whole lot since then with the baby monitor an’ all that.” Octavius has seen him since then. Jed hasn't he's only heard him. That's when Octavius actually uses the monitor.

They haven't really been talking. Octavius is busy with his job and didn't have time to talk to him. 

”You've seen me.” Jed laughed trying to get rid of the tension in the room, ”You've been watching me on the monitor.”

”The way you're putting it makes it sound creepy.” Octavius smiles his face wrinkles a bit and Jed just thinks about his much he's going to miss that.

”It is pretty creepy! I'm the ghost but you're the creepy one.”

”I'm not being creepy!” Octavius crossed his arms. His back went straight in his usual defensive stance.

”It's just happenin’ on accident then.” The ghost laughs. 

”I thought you like when things are creepy.” Octavius smirked, ”You have done and still do some pretty creepy things.”

”I'm a ghost. I have to live up to the many horror movies.”

”Aww, I like the not murderous ghost Jedediah.” 

”Sorry, that's what the movies want from me... An’ no one can tell Hollywood what's wrong an’ what's right.”

”I'm surprised you don't believe in Hollywood.” Octavius laughed, ”Hollywood is pretty convincing when they want to be.”

”Well, I ain't some docile puppy!” Jed raured crossing his arms, ”An’ Hollywood does care about convincin’ people. they wanna convince critics. They do what they want as long as it'll give ’em ratings.”

”That's true... Like in that one roman tv show. They made Augustus a brunette British guy!” Octavius laughed, ”Who would believe that's Augustus and all the people watching it are so acquiescent.”

”Marcus looked more like Augustus than Augustus did.” Jed floated down closer to the couch. He knows that the cool air follows him when he sees Octavius shiver.

”Exactly! That guy looked nothing like him. Not saying that he didn't play the part well. He just didn't look that part.”

”Yeah an’ that's important when playin’ a character. It's not the most important thing but it's still vital.” His chest rises and falls as if breathing. He's not breathing, he doesn't need to breathe but he's found that it calms Ockie.

”Like you would know anything about acting.” Octavius huffed, ”Or about Augustus.”

”Hey! You were just agreein’ with me!” Ockie smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back at him. 

”Well, what we know about history is never the entire story. We could believe we know everything about a person or place, but we could be missing something big or small or we could be completely wrong about something.” Jed cocked an eyebrow, ”Even though it's already happened. We’ll never see the full story of anything because no matter who or what it is. Not even it or them knows the full story.”

”What do you mean?”

”The story never ends with the characters or the thing happening. There are many other sides to one story like in autobiographies, we have the story from one side but not anyone else. One person could believe one thing and ask another person and they could believe something completely different.” Octavius is still going and Jed is still listening.

”Like the person that the movie Three hundred was written by.”

”Not the movie. The story the movie was based after.” Octavius smirked and chuckled, ”Like they thought the Spartans were the good guys! And it's so obvious that they are the bad guys not in the movie but in the real story.”

”They were terrible people an’ the people they killed were the good people.” Jed listened to this already. Octavius can talk for about two hours about how much he hates the Spartans, ”The Spartans aka the baby killers, child prostitutioners, an’ the guys that took tough love to a whole new level.”

”And the Persians were cool. They were okay with all religion. Though they did invade them... But still, they were the good guys in the long run!”

”Yeah.”

”Back to the point. That's why my new job is appealing. I get new information that I wouldn't have been able to get my hands on, and I get to see the other sides of the stories.” Octavius rubs his neck probably assuming that this conversation is getting too deep, ”So is there any there you like about being a ghost.”

”Well not really... It's lonely usually and most upsides aren't worth it.” Jed sighs and Octavius cocks an eyebrow at him. 

”Well, there must be something about it that you like?” Octavius obviously thinks for a second before speaking, ”What about floating!”

”What about it?” Floating is fun but it still gets old after a while. That's why he tries not to do it too much. It has to last him till the end of this hell that they call the ”life” of a ghost.

”Isn't floating fun? You do it all the time.” Octavius gestures to him. He is floating at the moment.

”Floating gets old.” Unlike him.

”What about falling?” Octavius says with a smirk, ”Like when we went to the fair they had in town, I went on the huge swinging upside down thing.”

”You mean that time when you threw up and I had to pat your pack and basically babysit you. Not to mention that I was the one who had to take you home.” Jed exaggerated the ’I’ to show emphasis.

”Well, you copied me on the ride. I remember to were floating right in front of me and holding onto the seat thing too. I know you were mocking me but you obviously had fun.” Octavius chuckled. 

”Well, falling is... fun. This one-time right after I became a ghost I fell off a cliff and that was exhilarating.” Jedediah bit his lip at the thought. He bit his lip harder thinking about the ride with Octavius. Hard enough that if he could, he would've made it bleed.

He was copying everything toga boy was doing. He was holding onto the seat thingy that kept him from plummeting to his death and their foreheads were resting against each other. When Octavius laughed or screamed or just yelled ’WOOOO’ at the top of his lungs, he would copy him. It was fun of course but Octavius made it so much better.

Octavius was sweating and his face was flustered. He was also panting but still smiling. Octavius went on it about five times before his body gave up and he passed out. Every time he went on it Jed tried to tell him his body wouldn't do it but every time he would end up giving over to the puppy dog look.

Octavius looked gorgeous every single time. He yearned to kiss him, his mind was practically begging him to lean in. Take Octavius’ lips on his own. Wrap his arms around him and kiss harder or softer. Yeah, softer, that would be nicer than practically stealing his lips. 

He quickly gets his mind to think about something- anything else. Now wasn't the time nor place for this. Octavius is going to leave now is no time to imagine what could have been. He knows he’ll still think about it. 

Tomorrow. The next day and the next day and the next day. Till the thoughts of what could have been, cloud his mind and his judgement.

The first time on the ride didn't affect Octavius much though the second time he threw up and he was super dizzy and when he got on it the fifth time he was exasperated. His hair was sweaty and that same smile was plastered on his face like the telltale wrinkles on a pug. His face wrinkled when he smiled.

He loves that smile. Every time that smile fades Jed swears that he can hear God himself crying. 

He realizes that he's been silent for a while, all the while biting his lip. What a creepy thing to do. He coughs and realizes that he was being creepy. Octavius doesn't and most likely- no never would like someone like Jedediah. Well, not in that way at least.

So he changes the subject from what he thinks about while staring at Octavius sleep to what he thinks about also when he watches Octavius sleep. Octavius sleeps a lot and his snoring is adorable. Everyone knows it. Well, everyone should.

He can think of anything when he's brushing Oct’s hair out of his face. Carefully studying every strand of hair and everything about his face. He sleeps with his mouth open a bit and he snores very softly. He still notices that Oct doesn't sleep well most night. He sees him tossing and turning. Sometimes he screams and sometimes he just is calm and content.

He's talked to him about his sleeping and he's talked about his weird dreams. He talks about how he sees places in his dreams places he's never been to and he sees people he's never met. 

Of course, Octavius and Jed assumed those were just dreams, But they did find a few pictures online of him in France. Each picture was Octavius, face blurred, his blonde roots still showing, and wearing different outfits or just nothing at all. He says that he's always naked in his dreams then he finds clothes or steals some. In the pictures, he looked as if he was somewhat... See through... Like Jedediah.

They assumed it was a coincidence, there are about seven other people on earth who look exactly like you, with the see-through thing the cameras could have done that, and they haven't talked about his sleep since. He wonders if there was another meaning behind these dreams. 

Sometimes he also wonders if Octavius is a cuddler, Jed knows he is. If Ockie is a cuddler too that could work out well- 

Jedediah shakes his head and brings up the first topic he can think of that isn't Octavius sleeping and where he stands on cuddling when sleeping and Octavius maybe astral projecting himself in different places in his sleep.

”So do you... Uh like the new job?” Jed mumbled running his fingers through his hair. He had forgotten Gladius was in there so he stopped before he annoyed the son. If he had blood in his body he would be very flustered. His entire body was... Warm though.

”Yeah it's great and It pays well. I've met some new people.” Octavius looked away no longer smiling, ”I'm planning on staying there.”

”That's,” terrible, saddening, disappointing... Exactly what he had expected so many other words to use enough words to fill a book but he still chooses one that doesn't really fit, ”Amazing, Ockie.”

Oct opened his mouth trying to say something before his phone rings and he excuses himself only mouthing, ’Thanks, cowboy.’

Jedediah just floated there as Octavius smiled and stood up. Walking out the door not looking back at Jed. Octavius has taken to calling him cowboy over the last few months... He likes that. If only he could find a way to keep him here. It was kind of pathetic to think that he would make a living person stay here just because he wants them to. 

There are other ghosts like that. They would force people to be around them so they could feel alive again. Everyone hated those types but, him being a ghost, he at least could understand where they're coming from.

Jed basically was doing the same thing but differently not forcibly more like he's emotionally trying to get people to be around him. 

Being a ghost isn't the easiest thing. It's super lonely and you can't pet dogs or squirrels or horses, and even razor scooters get boring when you're a ghost.

Gladius is still calmly sitting in his hair. Jed should have expected something like this to happen. Thinking like this is some kind of love story hasn't done anything but hurt him.

Stories in real life don't end with the characters living happily ever after. This isn't some storybook. How did he even expect this to end? Octavius falling in love with him. Staying here and working at the University. Floating around Octavius as he walks down the street making him laugh and get weird looks on the street because no one can see Jed other than him. Kissing him during his classes, making his face go red while everyone in his class is clueless. It isn't going to happen.

Gladius falls through him onto the couch with a hiss. 

”Sorry, Gladius.” Jed floats up and tries to grab the snake. His hands go through. 

He tries again and again and again. Usually, it would make him frustrated and angry until he could pick him up but it's just making him upset. 

The thing that makes him most upset though, makes him enraged, makes him feel like screaming and crying at the same time. It makes him feel inconsolable like a baby with an ear infection or just a normal baby.

It’s the fact that once Octavius sells the house, he will no longer be able to see him and will no longer care about him. If he ever even did. He’ll move on to another place, move onto other people, in a few months he will forget about him. 

Jedediah feels as if he's been wretched from this wonderful false sense of comfort that Octavius brought him. It would be better if he didn't talk to him when he left... They won't see each other after.   
———————————————————–  
Octavius moved out after a week. Jed didn't talk to him much throughout that week but he knew that he was still there. He could just tell when he's around. 

The house is quiet once again. No longer filled with laughing or yelling... Or snoring. Or watching movies on the highest volume the tv can go because there are no neighbors to complain about it. The outside of the house looks basically the same except a fresh coat of paint.

The bushes are still there but so are the scars they left on his legs. The inside is the most different thing about the house. All new kitchen and bathrooms. The floorboards were replaced after he kept nearly tripping over them. The master bedroom was the only thing that didn't change. That, and Jed’s room. The only thing that changed there was Gladius’ tank. 

It sat there... taunting him. He tells himself it’s because it's huge and he has to get it downstairs and into the moving van. His heart is beating faster but he doesn't seem to notice or he doesn't care.

The stairs still creaked and the house was still creepy and ominous just like it was when he bought it. It wasn't as appealing without Jedediah. Heh, he was kind of like an added bonus. Buy one house now get yourself a hot protective ghost! Buy now supplies are limited... To one so buy now!

He laughed at himself.

The house was put back on the market and most of the town wasn't surprised that he was leaving. Most everyone who lives there leaves. They were surprised that he lived there so long.

The house was on the market for only a few months before it was bought for about five times more than Octavius bought it for, to put it into perspective. 

He went around the town one last time before he got into the moving van and left. People said goodbye to him and others waved or just ignored him. One of his students hugged him. It was kind of weird.

Leaving is almost exactly like when he was arriving. He has a new job and a new apartment. He is leaving things behind but he's getting new things and meeting new people like before. He doesn't know what is going to happen when he gets there or what will happen when he leaves here.

It's like what he explained before. We only know one side of the story... When we only see one side at least. Most stories have different sides or at least try to have one character explain another side of the story. 

Lucky for those who like reading or writing or history or many other things. Most stories tell other sides rather than favoring only one side.


	12. Chapter 12

A very long while passes since he left the old town. Not a long while like a few months, More like a few years. It's passed like nothing. 

Octavius’ life has changed drastically. He lives in an apartment building, not in a condo or anything to fancy, it’s more expensive than the house but it's also nicer. He's made new friends with people he works with and some people that live near him but he still keeps in touch with Ahkmenrah though he hasn't seen him in a year or two.

It's much busier here than it was in the small town. Not just calm breezes, domestic life, and nice people like in the town. It's a big city barely anyone knows anyone else here and it’s much louder here. The cars excessive honking and the loud noises that seem to be coming from every angle. 

He doesn't sleep well here. His entire body aches most days from lack of sleep and the near constant work hours. He can't help but wish to be back with Jed. Wish to be back in that house with Jedediah. Missing the days they would laugh and smile and just spend time together. 

Once he took the job and moved. The company who hired him told him he needs to work longer hours. The new work hours weren't given to him all at once. It took a while, first, they added a few minutes then a few more and after the years it has all added up. 

He has the weekends off at least but he's usually hungover. Everyone has told him he would end up like his mother and for most of his life, he didn't believe them but he can't deny that they... were right.

Mother always smelled and looked like she just got out of a bar brawl and father always smelled like a walking ashtray. 

Octavius sits up in bed his body sticking to the sheets. He's sticky, his entire body is sticky and sore. The memories of the night before are blurry trying to remember then gives him a headache. The room smells of sex and alcohol, that basically answers all his questions.

He had a strange dream again it reminded him of the other dreams he has had. He is standing in a Colosseum not like a Roman emperor or In the past. He's seeing what's happening in the now. The Colosseum is crumbling down on itself, like the Roman empire.

He is wearing a tunic like thing, not a real authentic tunic more like a fake modern made tunic. Then he remembers that he was almost completely naked, and he stole the tunic from a store. He looks around and sees people. They're looking at him wide-eyed with there phones in front of them. Lucky for him he had been left his underwear.

They're all Gawking at him like he just appeared from thin air... it was daytime there when he was sure it wasn’t here. Then he felt like he was falling and falling till he hit his bed hard and woke up. He's had many other dreams like this but some have been different. Once he was somewhere in the ocean. He was drowning but it felt real. He was caught in a net, no doubt that it was fishermen, they accidentally cut his stomach when trying to save him. He thinks they were trying to save him at least... 

When he woke up he was fine. Well, not drowning... But he's positive that he didn't have that huge gash in his side before he fell asleep. It wasn't bleeding, it was scabbed over already. He's completely used to having scars on him from random things now. Sometimes when he's bored a grabs a marker and draws around the scars on his legs, it helps waste excess time he has that he doesn't know what to do with.

He dismisses the entire topic from his mind, not trying to come up with irrational conclusions from mere coincidences, and looks over at the note sitting on the pillow beside him. It's very sloppy and the paper it’s written on was a cocktail napkin. 

He pulls his knees to his chest and hugs them, pressing his eyes onto his knees hard enough that he starts seeing stars.

”He wrote that last night... Before we even were talking!” Octavius groans. He remembers seeing him at the bar, he was holding a pen and writing something on the cocktail napkin. He knows its the same one because he spilled a bloody mary on it and this napkin has the same stain.

’This was fun. Maybe I could see you again? I'm usually very busy but I bet I could make time for you.’ There's a sloppy drawing of a winky face and there's no name on it not even an initial. 

Octavius wonders if that's the same thing he writes every time maybe he just keeps one already written on him at all times just in case? 

He laughed at the thought before putting his legs down and crumbling up the paper. He tries throwing it at the trash can, but He misses and it falls to the floor not making a noise or maybe it does and the city life is to loud to hear over.

He pushes off the covers with a groan and walks over, picking up the napkin, and disposing it into the trash. He doesn't remember the man from the night before. His face and name are lost, jumbled, in the dark endless void of his mind. 

He doesn't have to work today. It's Saturday and that's a good thing. He's hungover and he doesn't want to see his coworkers. He's fine with his coworkers but they are loud and his head is already killing him.

He sighs. He goes from one-night stand to one-night stand, leaving a trail of thoughts and memories in his wake. Most everyone he's been with he's forgotten. He thinks of it as if it's a common occurrence... He rarely has them only once every three months or something.

It's embarrassing when you have your first one night stand. You don't know what to do. You don't know what to say. It just completely awkward, but now he's used to it. It's like when he was in high school and everyone would call him a fairy. Weird and uncomfortable but you soon ignore it.

Now, whenever he goes to someone else place, he tries to get away before they wake up. Seems like this guy had the same idea. If someone asks him after to go on an actual date or something he's just like ’Sorry, I can't hear you I'm already out the door.’ and then makes a break for it.

He sighs and walks over to the kitchen in the other room. The apartment is pretty big and just very empty. It seems too big to live in alone the only other thing that lives in his apartment is Gladius. He did have a few plants but they died. He doesn't have a green thumb.

He grabs a loaf of bread and breaks off a few pieces crumbs fall to the floor and he just steps over them and walks to the couch. His mother taught him that bread soaks up some of the alcohol. That's how she got to all of his sister’s recitals but they always seemed to be out of bread when he would do anything. He sits down and it creaks. His hair falls in front of his face. He hasn't dyed it in a few months but that doesn't mean he's used to his hair being blonde. It makes him uncomfortable.

He'd probably have salt and pepper hair right now if he hadn't been born blonde. He doesn't look like a blonde many have told him that. Jed most of all. 

He straightens up. He hasn't really thought about Jedediah in a few months last time he didn't was when he saw the picture on his phone. It was the one he took after Jed basically saved him from Lancelot. 

Jed wouldn't’ve let anything like this happen. If he had stayed he could've just been with Jed, but no money is more important than someone who you care about dearly and who you know cares about you.

Octavius ponders what could have been sometimes. Usually after a little drinking. He was happy there. He had a job which was amazing. Oh, the people he taught are already out of college. He had a house, in this economy that's like finding a gold mine, and he had Jedediah... And of course, he had Ahk and Teddy and Nicholas. 

Nicholas must be so grown up now. Octavius wonders if he actually became a DJ like he's wanted for some time now.

He sighs and looks back to the photo. He can't see Jed only Gladius floating casually above the floor. If you look close enough you can see the carpet moving slightly under Jed’s weight. He misses him. It's been very long since he's seen him last time they talked was when he was leaving and Jed gave him that book. The Lewis and Clark one. 

He wishes he could be there with him rather than here... He quickly dismisses the thought and grabs the remote. He turns it on and the movie The Haunting is on.

Yet another thing that reminds him of Jed. Not the ghost part but that one actor guy... He's probably seeing things but Octavius is sure that that guy looks exactly like Jedediah, and the ’Wow your so dominant’ line! Octavius chortles at that. He swears he's heard Jed say the exact same thing to him.

He shakes his head, dismissing that thought as well. He stares at the floor in the corner of his eye not paying attention to the floor just deep in thought. 

An idea pops into his head and he tries to dismiss it. It’s a pretty good idea despite the fact that he has tried it before and it didn’t work.  
———————————————————–  
An average workday is about twelve hours and most of it he spends reading and/or sorting papers and documents. It's pretty boring, but he has the opportunity to see things that have to do with parts of history he never would have even thought of before. Not every day but enough to keep him from quitting at least.

He really only knows one person and that's this girl who works there at night. Octavius spends nights there sometimes just because he has nothing else to do with his time. They've become friends.

Her name is Tilly. Her boyfriend comes by sometimes. Octavius hasn't caught his name though. Tilly says that he has a lisp but he has never seen or heard a lisp like that. She also said that he can't speak English yet so Octavius tries just to avoid him or the topic of him.

Tilly is fun to be around, she is very hyper and talkative all the time. She talks about how she used to live in London and how her ex-boyfriend used to make fun of her hair or something.

Today Is one of the days where he's either going to have to be at work or drink three bottles of wine in one sitting. He is currently driving to work with a smallish flask in the cup holder next to him.

He doesn't use the word alcoholic. He's not an alcoholic, his mother was but Octavius isn't. He can't be. He just enjoys a drink when he's alone at home or at home with Gladius or when he doesn't know what else to do or when his entire life seems to be falling away.

Does falling away make any sense? Maybe fading away? Who cares what you call it, all he knows is that it's happening to him and that why he drinks.

Like his mother always said, ’I drink to forget but I always remember.’ Words of wisdom I guess.

It's hard to see outside not because it's night time, the street lamps and light pollution have taken care of the natural darkness of night, but it's foggy outside tonight. A very thick fog.

He barely can see the street over all the fog. His headlights are helping him some but not enough for him to work safely. He hasn't been drinking tonight so that's something on his side but mother nature still has the upper hand at this moment.

He's driving slower than he usually does, trying not to get into a car accident or anything, and he doesn't hit anyone and no one hits him. 

He's on a red light, just sitting, waiting for it to change so he can go. There are a few cars that don't have their headlights on and Octavius can't help but groan at the idiocracy. Unlike some, Octavius likes his car in one piece and with no dents or scratches.

A chill runs down his spine and he gets cold all of a sudden. He just feels like something bad is going to happen so, unlike usually, he listens to his gut and pulls over into a parking lot. He waits for a few seconds then sighs. He assumes that the eerie feel of a night like this got to him.

Right as he pulls out, a car speeds past him in the lane to his left. It's a grey truck actually. It collides with a much smaller vehicle. No... He doesn't collide, He crushes it. Screaming... Metal scratching and tearing... Tires screeching... Just complete terror.

Octavius drives away. Not looking back just drives. He calls an ambulance, of course. He is still driving to the office just taking a different route there... This is about the third car accident he's seen. He gets to his work in twenty-five minutes. 

The roads seem like there are fewer cars out now. The streets, which were quiet before, are now filled with the whines of sirens. They echo through the calm streets. One thing you usually don't see around a car crash is someone driving away from the car crash. Everyone drives towards it, wanting to see the damage, see if anyone is hurt, record it, bicker about it, and spread the word.

Seems kind of immature, the way we handle things like this now. Instead of being worried and trying to help our fellow man. We post, tweet, whatever. Octavius chose to ignore rather than interact. 

If he were back in the town he probably would have helped. They don't have the good samaritans law here though, and there’s no reason for him to help. He doesn't know CPR or really anything else to help. 

If he tried to help and ended up making it worse, he would be sued, because he doesn't have the qualifications to do anything about it. The good samaritans law protects people who try to help by doing something they've been taught how to do by professionals.

If you give someone a tracheostomy with a knife and a straw because you've seen a few episodes of like Grey’s Anatomy or something, then you'll be sued definitely. Maybe Octavius should learn CPR or something... Who knows when he will need to use it.

He’ll see what happened with the wreck on the news or just online.

He gets out of the car and is instantly hit with a sudden cold breeze. It sends a chill down his spine and he can't help but gasp at the sensation. He's only wearing a long sleeve shirt and some dark blue jeans. The jeans are itchy and restricting but they're at least keeping him from freezing.

”Hey, Octavius!” Tilly beamed as he walked through the door. She's wearing the same uniform she always wears at work... Honestly, Octavius is starting to think that she wears that by her own choice rather than for a work obligation, ”Another night at work?”

”You know it.” Octavius shrugs and holding up the ID card thingy they gave him for some reason. He really doesn't see anyone trying to steal from here anytime soon but they still make him do it.

She buzzes the half door open. Still, even if someone wanted to steal it would be pretty easy. He pushes it open and walks through. Dodging any topics Tilly attempts to bring up while he's walking.

There are a ton of huge shelves filling up the entire room. Some are very old, some are kind of new, but all of them have to be put in a certain place or Octavius isn't doing his job correctly. 

That's not his entire job. He also has to read and translate some of them, the ones in Latin. He took Latin in college and his parents have been teaching him Latin since he was born. Honestly English is his second language because his first words and his first sentence was in Latin. 

The first language he ever wrote in, Latin. The first language he ever spoke, Latin. The first language his parents ever cared to teach him, Latin. He's still not fluent but he's the closest anyone will get. 

Well because of him, technically, it's not a dead language because a dead language is a language that is no longer in everyday spoken use. Which he doesn't use it every day anymore but for the first few years of his life, he only spoke Latin. Then the school told his parents that they need to teach him a language that is still used. They were implying that they teach him English, Which he did.

His parents were nut jobs for history and they passed that down through DNA, emotional force, and physical force.

He is fluent in reading and writing in Latin but, even though it's his first language, he still isn't one hundred percent fluent. Speaking wise he means. 

Latin didn't and doesn't help him learn other languages it just makes everything more confusing. Learning English was terrible and every time he tried to ask a question in class or even to his own parents, they would have to have him write it down and then have his parents translate. 

His parents weren't fluent in Latin and that sucked. It was like when a deaf person’s parents refuse to learn sign language. He could only speak Latin until he was about thirteen but he did learn to write and read in English when he was nine.

That's why he got the job. He's the closest thing to a fluent Latin speaker that anyone can get. It's kind of fun being fluent in Latin because you know that no matter where you go no one will understand you... Not even yourself... That got really deep really quickly.

Sometimes when he doesn't want people to talk to him he switches to Latin and sometimes they try apps to see what he says... It's hilarious. 

He says something into the phone and it translates something completely different from what he said. He also speaks Greek which most definitely also helped with him getting this job, but Greek isn't a dead language so Latin is the first thing he puts on any job application.

It's like ’Oh you speak, read, and write Spanish? So can a few other people applying. Oh, you speak fluent Mandarin? We’ll definitely keep you in mind. You speak, read, and write Latin near fluently? Throw out the other applicant! You're hired.’

Though he only learned this like two years ago so he might try to get a different job that pays more for his unique ”skills”. 

He's gotten his pay up to eighty-five but he also has a few other companies trying to hire him. He's like the most beautiful girl at the dance everyone trying to dance with her. 

Except he's a thirty-eight? Thirty-nine? Year-old man who isn't the best looking but does speak a language that is needed to translate a ton of stuff at jobs like this.

He basically has jobs lined up around the block just to try and hire him. He's trying to get someone to get pass hundred and ten before he leaves his current job.

He sighs and leans against the wall, arms crossed, and right leg over his left. He's somewhat copying Jedediah. He'd do this all the time. Sometimes Octavius would wake up, look over barely awake, Jed would just be leaning against the wall just smirking away and tip his hat at him, politely.

He walks through the rows and rows of documents. He grabs a few things that he noticed were in the wrong place or shelf and moves them to where they should be. When he gets to the end shelf he just sighs and runs his hand over the books and documents that line the shelf walls.

This entire shelf was translated from Latin to English by none other than Octavius. He feels like he messed some of them up, translated a word wrong or just completely screwed up an entire book but he tries to ignore the feeling and continue on.

Before he moved in with Jedediah, he never believed in ghosts or anything of that kind. Meaning the supernatural kind. He read a book about Astral Projection a while ago. Ahk sent it to him and suggested that maybe Octavius could be doing that when he sleeps... Octavius may believe in ghosts but him? A dream walker? or whatever it's called, nope. 

That's a bit too far over the line between fact and fiction. Ghosts took it too far already, he is not going to be any father over that line.

”You're mumbling over here all by yourself.” Octavius turned around to see Tilly standing in the doorway. 

”I don't mumble,” Octavius stated turning his chin up a bit defensively. His back also straightens and his grip gets tighter on the documents in his hands.

”Yeah and I'm not talkative.” Tilly laughed and Octavius walked back into one of the rows.

”Must be so much more interesting working in here compared to being a security guard.” Octavius rolled his eyes at that. It's pretty bored no matter where you are working here.

”Yeah,” Octavius mutters as he puts away some of the papers in his hands. 

He accidentally drops a few and they scatter in all different directions. A few of them just fall to the floor and a few other ones go under the shelves or just scurry everywhere they can fit. Octavius is still unfazed by that. He just rubs his temples and sighs before walking around and looking for the documents.

He picks up a few before realizing Tilly is having an entire conversation with herself. She probably thinks he's listening still, so he doesn't say anything. Hopefully, she doesn't notice the papers sprawled out over the cold tile floor beneath them.

He is her friend of course but that doesn't mean he wants to talk with her at this very moment, that conversation she's having seems to be getting very heated, he doesn't want to get into all that drama.

Usually, when he kneels down to pick something up, he can't because he's wearing jeans that won't let him. It's easier in skirts. Usually, he kind of squats to pick something up but now he just uncomfortably bends over.

It's not acceptable here to wear what he actually wants to wear but he just sighs and gets over it. He needs to get over somethings and not act like Augustus when Varius took his legions... He really was being over dramatic about that. Gave himself a bloody bruise on his forehead during that temper tantrum. Maybe he wouldn't have done that if Marcus was alive when that happened.

”Are you still listening?” Tilly pipes up from one of the rows and Octavius just gives a quiet ’uh-huh’, ”Okay, so then he says that my hair looks like a golden poop sitting on my shoulder.”

He's there for four long hours. Most of it is just him pretending to listen to Tilly talking and the rest of it was just rearranging stuff or translating stuff. When he finally decides to leave it's already two am.

He grabs the stuff that he brought with him. A pencil, his phone, and his uncanny recollection and scars from nothing more than mere dreams. Oh, and he brought a flask... The last two even themselves out pretty well. 

When he finally got outside after about twenty minutes of Tilly talking. It was still freezing. The cold washed over him and he felt like one of those brave souls that get into the shower without testing the water first.

When he gets into his car the seats are cold. He didn't know that could happen in forty degree weather. 

The drive back to his apartment is uneventful. He takes a different way rather than the way he went with the car crash. He'd prefer not having to go to the police station and give a statement or something. Besides, it has been proven that eyewitnesses are unreliable. 

Octavius doesn't even remember the color of the truck or the car. Did the windows break? He doesn't think so... All he knows is the truck hit the car then he called the cops then he left.

When he gets into his apartment, he's ready to pass out. Funny how whenever you're tired anything can be super comfortable but instead of sleeping on the floor, he goes to his bed. He puts on his baggiest jacket and passes out.

He barely even closes his eyes when he wakes up on a hot jagged... Rock? He jumps up with a yelp drawing the attention of a few animals around him. A lizard, a few birds, and some kind of cat.

He's not in a city anymore. He's in a desert... Of all the places he could end up, he ends up near naked in a desert. Thankfully he has his long jacket that covers his shoulders, arms, and crotch but that doesn't help his burning feet.

He looks around for shade and finds nothing more than sand and rock. To his left, sand and rock. To his right, sand and more rock. He runs behind the rock he woke up on, giving his feet some relief from the burning ground. 

There's no road in sight just miles and miles of desert. The scorching sunlight is beating down on him. Feeling once more like a brave soul that gets into the shower without checking the water first.

The only thing cooling him is the small patch of shade cooling his smoldering feet and the sweat quickly leaving his body. He says a quick prayer, hoping that his balance won't fail him now. He lifts his foot up and grabs it before staring at the bottom of it.

As he expected, the skin on the bottom of his feet are scorched... Raw. His skin is simmering and it’s... Seething. He gags at the sight the pain not yet hitting him completely. He hopes that he wakes up before the shock wears off.

He really doesn't know what to do. If he tries to move his feet will get worse and they already look like overdone steaks. If he stays the shadow will be gone soon and his feet are barely covered as it is. There's really no way out. 

He's going to be hysterical soon. He just knows it. Out of all the places in the world, he ends up in a desert! Really? Come on life give him a break. Octavius is tearing up, the pain of his feet starting to hit him, he bites his lip trying not to scream.

A little lizard climbs on the rock next to him and he puts his foot back down, he hisses at the contact. The lizard is kinda cute. He would try to touch it if it wasn't for the fact that his feet are burning under him.

The lizard jumps down and starts running. The little fella runs and runs before reaching a rock some ways away. He does behind it and looks at him. The lizard tilts his head at the rock like he's trying to tell him to run over here.

Hm, seems he has gone insane quicker than he expected. He looks away and thinks before looking back and not seeing the lizard anymore. He's unsure if he could make the run with his feet like this. The distance is much too far.

He sighs and stretching his legs the best he can with this little room before getting into position and running. He's running faster than he has ever run in his life. His feet barely even touch the burning sand before they are picked back up again. Like the walking on hot coals thing. Running so fast that it doesn't have time to burn you.

Before he knows it he's behind the rock the lizard ran to. There's much more shade so he sits down and wipes his face. The tears still streaming down from the pain. He sits in the criss-cross position to keep his feet off the ground. The skin is peaking off his feet and there's no doubt that he has a sunburn on everywhere except everything his jacket is covering. 

He doesn't even want to look at his legs or his feet. Or his face for that matter... When- if he wakes up he's definitely going to have a ton of scars on his feet and legs and face. The sun burns are unbearable. If it wasn't for the shock keeping him from the full extent of the pain he would most definitely pass out.

He hisses as something puts pressure on his leg. He looks down and sees the tiny lizard. He reaches out and scratches its chin and the lizard leans into the touch like a puppy. 

”You wanted to help me didn't you?” Octavius chokes out his voice raspy barely legible. He wasn't made for places like this. The lizard runs up his leg and into his jacket climbing up to his neck and resting on his shoulder, ”You remind me of my snake.”

The lizard just lays down and doesn't react to his words. It's not like he speaks or understands English. For a split second, he considers trying Latin to talk to him... He has lost his mind.

”minus fecisse lacertae” Octavius smiles and the lizard looks up at him then sets his head back down. Octavius rests his head back against the rock that's covering them with shade and he closes his eyes.

Then he's falling or he feels as if he's falling. Then he his hits something hard. It's soft comfy pillows and fluffy sheets. He's back in his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for any English teachers reading this, just know that the lizard isn't a secret message or anything. It's just a cute friendly lizard that wants to help.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the second or third to last chapter. Depending on how much I write. :3

He quickly sits up. His body is drenched in sweat and tears his bed is as well. He doesn't want to look at his legs or his feet. Fearful of what he might see but he does anyway.

He takes off the sheets and looks down at the jeans still holding onto his legs. He touches one leg expecting a wave of pain that doesn't come. He carefully takes them off. 

His legs that were once covered in tiny scars all over is now bright red and somewhat swollen, skin barely holding onto his legs. He can barely feel his legs. He moves down taking a deep breath and looking at his feet. 

They're completely covered in scars on the bottom and they're also swollen. He tries to stand but his legs and feet are completely asleep. It feels like he hasn't moved them in decades.

He looks over at the glass tank that takes up more than half of the wall space to his left. Gladius has gotten much bigger over the years and so has his tank. Gladius lifts his head and looks at him.

How he’ll explain this to his doctor or anyone else, He doesn't know. He hisses and looks down to find his legs are peeling... And then the pain hits him like a bolder. He throws his head back and crys out. All he can do is sit, gasp, scream, and cry unable to stand without another wave of pain washing over him.  
———————————————————–  
He's on the couch watching tv. He drank like an entire bottle of wine, he's not sure what kind... Really they all taste the same and anyone who says different is full of it. 

Octavius stares at the empty glass beside him and sighs. He never would drink before, now he mostly does it because it dulls the pain from the dreams and just all pain. 

Jedediah wouldn't have let anything like this happen. Every time he had dreams before Jed would help him with it. Comforting him when he woke and helping him in the dream...

He wants to contact Jed, but he's tried it before several times but it's never worked but still, every time it's so captivating. It lingers in his thoughts until he can't stop himself. Every time he tries it he ends up feeling worse than he did before he tried.

He jumps up and basically jogs into his room he slips a little because of his socks. It's not a pathetic slip. It’s an aesthetic slipping like a character in an animated tv show. Like when a baseball player slides to one of the bases. 

Slipping sideways closer to the floor before putting a hand on the floor behind him and pushing himself up and jogging into the bedroom. The actions all happen in less than two seconds. He's proud of himself for doing that successfully after all the failed attempts over the last few months.

He runs over to the bedside table and opens the bottom drawer. He grabs the tablet that lays silent and untouched in the drawer. He turns it on with a hopeful smile. It loads slowly, the anticipation is eating at him. 

He hopes that Jed or someone hasn't gotten rid of the monitor. He also hopes that his voice isn't too scratchy to understand. The monitor is old enough as it is. If he does get the signal, he doesn't want to not be understandable.  
———————————————————–  
Jed is on the roof, sitting, and looking up calmly at the sky. He has recently noticed that because he's a ghost he can stare at the sun longer than he could when he was alive. He would compete with his sibling to see who could hold out the longest. He's still the record holder.

He laughed to stop himself from crying. His eyes burn every time he even thinks about his family. He's a ghost but that doesn't mean he's emotionless but sometimes he really wishes he was.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and turns his head up higher towards the sky, blinking the tears out of his eyes quickly. That's when he hears it, a quiet buzzing. He hasn't heard that in a few years so he ignores it dismissing it as his mind playing tricks with him but it keeps going. The telltale buzzing, like the heartbeat in the floorboards. He has to go now or it might just drive him crazy.

Curiosity takes over him so he looks around. He looks over the side of the roof and into ”his room” which has been made into a teen’s and child's bedroom. Half is a hideous bright pink and the other half of the room is grey and black. He swings down into the room and neither eight-year-old girl or sixteen-year-old boy, who the room now belongs to, is in the room. He sighs in relief and starts looking around.

He goes under the bed finding nothing then moving to the drawer still nothing so he tries listening for it. He hears breathing in the closet before he hears a breathy ’Hello?’ and he floats over and opens it.

It's the baby monitor Octavius bought him... Jed gave it to the woman who moved in after Octavius. Somewhat of an ask for peace between them and she appreciated it. It sounded different when they used it, the buzzing was different. It was a higher pitch due to the fact that they were closer to it.

When Octavius used it the buzzing was quieter proving the longer distance in the signal. Octavius has done this before. Last time he was drunk and Jed turned off the monitor, and every other time he just sat there until it turned off. Sometimes Octavius would turn it on and just fall asleep with it on. He would listen to the soft snoring, he just missed so much and the excessive mumblings of a half-asleep Octavius. Or sometimes scared sleep talking.

The first time he grabbed it excitedly... But Octavius couldn't see him. Or hear him, sometimes Octavius would be crying or just playing with the monitor waiting to see if he answers. 

He doesn't want Octavius to be dependent on him. Is what he tells himself. What he tells himself when Oct his crying or sniffling, is that he is protecting Octavius. Truly Jed knows that a load of bull. He knows deep down he's protecting himself and maybe just a little Ockie.

He reaches over and grabs a small whiteboard and marker before grabbing the monitor and turning it towards him. 

He wishes he could see Octavius and he doubts that Octavius feels the same way about him. He's probably checking to see whether or not he went insane and started imagining a ghost.

”Hey! Is anyone there!” The raspy voice muttered the signal wasn't the best and he doubts that the picture quality aged any better, ”Cowboy?”

”You've been drinkin’ haven’t’cha, Ockie?” Jed whispers to himself his voice is empathetic and his body shakes at the image of a depressed Octavius or just a drunk Octavius. He's only seen him drunk twice and it just really upsets him.

He had to carry him home that night because he passed out. He sighs and puts the monitor on the dresser across from the bed he's sitting on. Then he reaches over and picks up the whiteboard and marker.

”Jed!” Octavius practically squealed. Well, he's sober enough to notice him at least. 

”Hey, Ockie.” Jed smiles and bites his lip. He can't see him and Octavius can't see or hear him so he writes, ’Hey toga boy.’

”It’s great to see- to uh... Hear- To know that you're uh there.” Octavius mumbles stumbling to find the right way of saying it. 

”You're really freaking cute... As always.” Jed laughs and writes, ’Its great to hear you.’ before putting ’from’ in between hear and you. So he won't sound as creepy.

’It is great to hear from you as well,” Octavius says mumbling, ”It's been years.”

”Yea it has. Been a few long freakin’ years.” He Curses to himself before wiping the board off and writing, ’ive missed you.’

”I’d- I would like to see you again... But I know that I can't and I just-” Octavius panders sounding nearly exactly like he sounded in court, trying to convince the judge not to drop the case. He's probably looking flustered. Those brown eyes staring at the screen not knowing what to say. He wishes he could be there. Tell him to take his time to think and say whatever he's comfortable saying.

”You've been drinkin’. I hate when you drink, Ockie!” He yells at the monitor knowing Octavius can't see his anger then sighs and erases the board, ’how have you been?’

”I've been fine. It doesn't matter. How are you?” Octavius is dodging his question on purpose and Jed knows that's not a good sign.

”You ain't fine. You're lyin’ Octagon! You don't gotta lie to me.” Jed picks up the board and writes, ’ive been fine and I know when your lying. I can tell by your voice.”

The monitor goes silent for a few overly long seconds and that says more than words. It feels as if time its self-has slowed down just a bit.

”I'm not- I am fine, Jedediah.” Octavius choked out in a harsh whisper, ”I just haven't been sleeping well.”

”Dreams?” Jed erases the board and writes, ’is it because the dreams?”

”What? It's no... I don't think it's because of the dreams.” Jed remembers the nights he’d have to convince Octavius to sleep when he was trying to stay up to stop the dreams, ”It’s just... The loud and buzzing city that I live in now.”

”Lies.” Jed crosses his arms. He erases the board and writes, ”how are the dreams?”

”They're fine... Just kind of scary.” Octavius lies and Jed just bows his head, ”They're just nightmares.”

”Bull crud!” Jed mumbles as he writes ”we both know they are not just nightmares”

”Well, I-” Octavius is cut off by the ear piercing screams that can only come from that of children.

”Jebediah!” a young girl screamed as she ran into the room and flung her arms around him. He flinched, ”Whatcha doin’?”

She notices the monitor and runs over to grab it. Luckily Jed was able to get it before her. 

”HEY! I want it!” She yelled as Jedediah held it over his head.

”IT’S MINE, BRAT!” Jed yelled before taking the monitor and going onto the roof. 

”New roommate?” Octavius chuckled, ”You've replaced me in such a short amount of time.”

”You were a whole lot more than a roommate, October.” Jed laughed to himself.

“Jebediah! Let me have it!” The girl screams climbing onto the roof.

”GET DOWN! YOUR GUNNA GET HURT!” He screams setting down the monitor and running over to her. She's holding onto the rain gutter thing just barely and she's standing on her windowsill.

”Jebediah! I want the thingy!” She whines trying to pull herself up unsuccessfully. The Gutter moves and her feet slip out from under her.

That only moves the gutter even more until it is barely hanging on. The creaking of the gutter is sending chills through him. He reaches out and grabs her. Helping her up onto the roof and steadying her.

”YOU’RE GOIN’ TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!” Jed screams at the shaking girl.

”I j-just wanted the t-thing.” She chokes out in a sob.

”It’s mine! I don't gotta share it with you.” Jed pitched his nose and sighs. He gets down to her height and puts a hand on her shoulder, ”It’s just the only way I can talk to my friend.”

”I didn't know that you have friends...” She mumbles innocently, ”Where is the thingy anyway?” 

”It’s right there,” he says turning around. The monitor isn't where he left it... His heart drops suddenly and he jumps up, rushing over to where he left it then over to the side of the roof.

It fell. Splat on the concrete in a million pieces. He doubts that it even still works but he jumps down anyway and tries to grab it. His hand goes through... He tries again. Then again.

”J-Je-d?” Octavius’ voice left the machine barely legible. The tone and sound quality is terrible and completely messed up, ”J-Je-de-d-iah? H-he-ll-o?”

The monitor beeps a few times and makes a few other weird noises. The camera is smashed so even if he had the whiteboard, Octavius wouldn't see him. He can't hear him. 

”J-j-ed? A-a-re y-yo-u t-the-er-” Octavius is able to say before the monitor gets quiet and dies completely.

”Ockie! OCKIE!” Jed screams and shakes the machine that doesn't do anything to even suggest a response. He grits his teeth and balls his fists before throwing the monitor and burying his face into the palms of his hands. 

It's always felt weird crying when you're a ghost. The tears stream down your face like a river and you still feel really emotionless at the same time. Jed feels as if he should be used to things like this happening.  
———————————————————–  
Octavius sits there on the bed silent and unmoving. Not knowing what to do or how to act towards this situation. He can't help but wonder if all these painkillers and alcohol are numbing more than just his throbbing legs.

He puts the tablet in the drawer and shuts it. Just sitting there unmoving for a few minutes to before putting his face in his hands and just thinking. Not thinking about the situation. Just thinking.

He stands up and grabs Gladius, who wraps himself around Octavius’ arm. Then he falls onto the bed and wraps himself in the bed sheet.  
———————————————————–  
Some time pass, minutes, hours, days, decades? It's all been a blur before maybe he just cried there for a century and didn't notice. Jed puts down the monitor and wipes off his face. He gets up and floats up to the roof. The young girl is sitting up there crying and whining about how she's sorry and she wants to get down now.

”I-I didn't m-mean to, Jeb.” She whines as he picks her up and jumps off the roof. They land on the ground unharmed and he brings her back inside. 

”I know you didn't mean to.” He sighs and puts her down. The sixteen-year-old boy who Jedediah assumes was supposed to be watching her, since her parents aren't home and their car is gone, walks into the room holding the twins.

He has long jet black hair, really creepy, and greenish eyes, like the unrealistic kind of eyes that you never knew really existed till you met someone with them. He also has freckles speckled all over his face and arms and shoulders, just everywhere. The young girl and the twins all have red hair, from their father and mother, and blue eyes, they have yellow around the iris and are kinda green in certain lights. The only thing they really have in common are the freckles all over their faces. 

”Griffith watch your sister.” Jed nudged the girl over to him.

”Lily ain't my real sister,” Griffith mumbles mocking Jed’s accent, ”An’ if yea can't tell I have my hands full at the moment.”

”You suck at accents an’ she is your sister.” Jed sighed when Griffith rolled his eyes, ”We get it your adopted an’ you don't wanna be.”

”I'm not adopted, this basically is just foster care.” Griffith growled and walked to the couch bouncing the twins in his arms, ”With my luck, my dad will find me and take me from here.”

Jed rolls his eyes. His father isn't going to get him ever. The courts wouldn't let that happen in a million years. He's was adopted when he was six.

”Who names both of their twins the same name? That's so stupid.” Griffith groans setting the twins down in the play pin. They just rolled over.

”They liked the names, Alexander an’ Alexis,” Lily mumbled finally done with her crying fit. 

”Yeah, an’ who names their kid Griffith. That's a last name an’ a poor one at that.” Jed growled earning a glare from the teenager as he picked up Lily.

”Says the guy in love with someone named Octavius,” Griffith dropped Lily on the couch and sat down, ”And my father picked my name.” 

”Same father who you’ve hated since forever.” Jed glared, that might have been a little harsh but it shut him up. He has a weird relationship with his father. He hates him but also wants him back.

”You are a saint either, you were hung because everyone thinks you killed your family.” Griffith spat hatefully. 

”YOUR FATHER TRIED TO KILL YOU AND THEN WHEN HE FAILED HE TRIED TO SELL YOU ONLINE!” Jed screamed at the boy who jumps back a bit. That was really too far.

”I... Hey, Wanna watch my little pony, sis.” The girl shook her head and grabbed the remote turning it to some show called Lazytown. 

”Okay, you stay here and watch your show okay sis.” He gets up and walks tries to walk through Jed but fails and falls back.

”Where are you goin’?” Jed asked looking down at him.

”I'm just leavin’ for a while. I'll be back before supper an’ the plague.” He laughs once more mocking Jed’s accent, ”I'm just going to hang out with my friends.”

”You're supposed to be watching your siblings. Not spray-painting buildings with those friends of yours.” Jed realized he's sounding like a parent or babysitter. 

”Why do I have to watch them? If my parents would just be around more I wouldn't have to constantly watch them.” Griffith stands up and goes around Jed slamming the door behind him.

”Jeb. Where is Bubba goin’?” Lily tugged at his vest and looked up at him... She's adopted his accent over the years and that hasn't made her parents happy but Jed’s fine with it. He's planning to have one of the twins have his accent and the other one not. Just to piss someone off.

”He’s goin’ to go do somethin’ illegal because he’s upset an’ a teenager.” Jed smiled picking her up and walking to the couch.

”I don't wanna ever be a teenager.” Lily crossed her arms and kicked her legs, ”Too much drama!”

”I agree completely,” Jed tilted his head, ”Or at least don't be like ’im.”

”You are a pirate!” Yells the tv, the volume higher than it should be. He snaps and turns it down to twenty. Lily looks at him with amazement and Jed just smiles. Lily is always impressed with what he can do.

A few hours pass and Lily falls asleep on the couch. Alex and Alex are asleep still they've only cried a few times but when they're together they don't cry as much.

He takes her upstairs to her room. Her parents still aren't home and that doesn't faze him. They usually aren't home till about four pm. Lily is still asleep when she is set down on her bed. 

There are two beds in the room. Her bed which is small, single, and pink with some purple. The other is a big single bed with white sheets and black pillows. Her side of the room is very bright and the other is very monochromatic barely any color. The only color is a small rainbow flag in a pencil holder next to the lamp and a plaque that says ’What would Beyoncé do?’

Griffith hates most colors, either because he's color blind to where he can't see red or because he's a teenager. Either way, it's still pretty weird.

Jedediah is used to everyone in the house now. At first, he was reasonably annoyed, Octavius moving out had a toll on him and then another family moving in right after. Griffith was a lot younger and the Twins weren't born yet. Lily wasn't born yet either but her mother was pregnant.

That made Griffith even more attention seeking. He didn't know he was adopted until he was about fourteen. The twins were born only a few months ago, who knows what compels the parents to let their son, and a ghost, babysit their newborns and their eight-year-old. 

Jed has basically become a babysitter for the family against his will. If he weren't here then he's pretty sure someone would have died by now. Yeah, Octavius has been gone for a few years but he's living his life. That's what matters.

Jed tells himself that he was being selfish by using the monitor. That he should’ve gotten rid of it by now.

”Can you still talk to your friend?” Jed looks over. Lily is rubbing her eyes sleepily and she yawns.

”I- No, I can't talk to ’im anymore,” Jed answers in a soft whisper barely even hearable. She starts tearing up once more, ”But It's fine!”

”Was that Octavus?” Lily asked. He's told them about Octavius a few times and Griffith correctly assumed that he was in love with him.

”Yeah, it was.” He says and Lily starts tearing up even more. Obviously, he needs to start lying or he's going to have to deal with her crying and apologizing all night, ”Lil just go to sleep. It's okay, you didn't mean to break it.” 

”But-”

”You didn't do it.” Jed cut her off, ”You should blame gravity.”

”Gravity keeps us from floatin’ into space an’ dyin’,” Lily mumbled looking up at him.

”Then blame no one.” Jed sighed and looked over at her, ”You sure do cry a lot.”

”It’s okay to cry, yea know.” Lily wiped her face and laid back down.

”Yeah, your right.” Jed ruffled her hair and left the room. It's pretty early for her to sleep so either she is going to get up in two seconds or she is actually tired for once in her life. Jed’s known her since before she was born and she never wants to sleep, she kind of just passes out sometimes and wakes up in her bed or on the couch.

Jed floats through the roof and just stands up there looking down. The monitor is still down there, shining in the sunlight. It seems to be mocking him, ridiculing him. 

He wants to go down there and try to fix it or just try and reach Octavius. He stops himself. False hope isn't what he needs right now. He just sits down and sighs. Tapping his fingers on his face staring at the sun and sky above him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Y'all

Octavius goes back to the couch, all the energy that he had before has been drained from his body like someone emptying a pool. His legs hurt once again, the alcohol and pills barely numbing them but he doesn't pay that much mind.

He finally got hold of Jedediah. After so long he finally did it and now. He just can't anymore. 

He could always go over to the old house and see him. Finally be able to see him again, feel him again, and just being around him again. Jedediah always made him feel better about anything.

It would be weird to date a ghost though. Seems like it would be a scandal to date a ghost. Dating a spirit, the ghost of a dead man. He would be demonized by most if society and social norms and he’d be basically an outcast for the rest of his life if anyone heard him talking about dating a ghost.

He shifts on the couch and sighs. He could always just not tell anyone and be happy in a secret relationship. He's thinking about this as if he has the option to do any of this.

If only he had read the terms and conditions when he signed up for homosexuality. It was probably on the back of the pamphlet titled ’Raising as a rainbow.’ Octavius is pretty funny but never thinks of these types of things until no one else is around.

He had started denying Jedediah’s existence over the last year or year and a half. Cursing out the thought as a trick of the mind or the simple delusion of a probably mentally ill man, but he has Ahk to prove it and he just reached him again. 

Ock did his damndest to get all these thoughts away. They always found their way back into his head when he didn't expect it. Mostly in the shower.

He normally can keep his mind off of Jed by thinking about work or movies or history but sometimes it's hard to do that. Sometimes it's easy like when he first saw the shelves where he works. They all have a turning thing that separates them and it’s just weird.

He can always think about those. Like if Jed were there and he wanted him gone... He's thinking about him again. He could be crushed by someone strong enough if he were in between the shelf and the wall. Creepy. 

He bites down on his lip, hard. He makes sure he doesn't puncture the skin or cause himself to bleed at all. He isn't some kind of animal.  
———————————————————–  
Two weeks pass since Lily nearly fell off the roof and he lost all touch with Octavius. When her parents got home he told them how Griffith left and she nearly fell off the roof. They have a nanny now. He doesn't know her name because they refuse to tell him. 

They're trying to get rid of him now like how Octavius did. Griffith ”helped” them with all the stuff he learned from watching some tv show. 

Jedediah isn't sure who Misha Collins is or why the entire internet is under his control or something and he really doesn't know how a rifle full of salt is going to get rid of him. Seriously he dodged it like twelve times and when it did hit him it didn't do really anything.

They also tried putting his soul into an object but one thing they don't tell you is that the ghost has to agree to being put into said object, and it probably hurts like hell too.

His later family tried after his great grand nephew was put in an insane asylum for talking about seeing ghosts. He didn't want to leave and he wasn't going to then so he isn't going to now.

He taps his middle finger on the ’leaving town’ sign on the side of the road. This is the farthest he can go without some invisible wall stopping him.

He presses his back to the invisible wall, feet not touching the ground. When he's deep in thought he usually starts floating up towards the sky. He's only gotten so far before something else stops him. It's like living in a dome.

The wall is the only thing that’s cold to him anymore. It’s like touching ice but when he touches ice it doesn’t feel like barely anything... Floating.

Being Immortal is useless if you're invisible, barely noticeable, and can't go anywhere or do or try anything. The most interesting things he has been able to do in the three years was talk to Octavius and catch Lily before she fell off the roof. That was two weeks ago.

The twins were born but that wasn't interesting. Oh wow, you were pregnant with twins? And now you have twins?!?! Woooooooow shocking... Octavius’ sarcasm, and Griffith’s, have rubbed off on him. He's nearly fluent now.

He could always have his souls put into an object... Like a suitcase or to be cliché maybe an amulet or ring. He could travel around and see places before he passes over if he ever does. 

He could have the amulet given to Octavius but they don't have his address. He could go to Ahkmenrah, his house is just off the border of town. He can't see him anymore and he can’t even get to his house but he could bring Lily to talk to him.

He looks around when he feels his head bump something. He reached the top of the dome once again. There's a gentle breeze up here and it ruffles his hair a little. It feels like basically nothing but is still nice.

When you're dead you usually ignore little things like this. Maybe you ignore it when you're alive too. He hasn't been like in a long time so he wouldn't know. The houses and buildings under him seem small from this high up, like some kind like of gigantor? It feels great to see the town from this perspective.

The town has gotten so much bigger since he was alive. Still have roughly the same amount of people just better houses and stores and schools. Trees look like just some small branches.

He turns onto his back and lets himself fall not trying to float, his body convincing his mind that he's falling to his death. That's always an exhilarating feeling, could do it million times over and it would still bring his heartbeat to a thousand. Well, if he had a heartbeat.

He hits the ground right outside of their house. No pain goes through him but he still feels the contact between his back and the ground. He feels like his neck should be broken, ribs cracked piercing his lungs, needing to breathe but unable to catch a breath, wanting to stand but unable.

Instead, he just floats up like nothing even happened like he didn't just fall from a thousand feet up in the air and hit the ground with a force strong enough to break every bone in his body and most likely kill him instantly, but it doesn't. Can’t kill what’s already dead.

He does feel some pain or his head makes him think he feels the pain. People have hit him and it hurt. The rifle didn't even hurt and he knows he can't die or get hurt but that hasn't stopped it before.

Lily runs outside when she notices him The nanny following close behind. Griffith is literally tied to a chair, his parents said it was the only way. He said they shouldn’t do that but they don’t listen to him anymore. She's wearing a stetson and he's can't help but awe.

“Jebediah!” Lily yells hugging his legs. The nanny rolls her eyes at the child's ”imaginary friend”. 

”Hey, sweet pea,” Jedediah smiled tucking some hair behind her ear when the nanny isn't looking, ”You wanna help Ol’ Jedediah wit’ somethin’?”

”Of course!” She smiled and looked up at him, ”I'll be yer huckleberry!”

”You gotta help me get my Ockie back again.” He smiled when she started jumping up and down, ”I can't do it by myself though.”

”I’ll help you anytime, Jeb!” 

”We might have to use the most powerful magic force,” The ghost mumbled looking back at her, ”Which is-”

“love?” Lily mumbled up at him innocently.

”What? No, it's the power of persuasion and or manipulation... What kind of stuff are they shoving down your throat in modern fairy tales?” He remembers the beauty and the beast when he was young, they would read it to girls getting put in arranged marriages.

”Oh, Come on then let’s go!” The young girl yelled and ran into the forest, Jed following and the nanny trying to stop her. The little girl made a weird noise like a sneeze but if it were a demon sneezing.

”What in the hell was that?!” The nanny exclaimed and Lily shrugged. 

”I sneezed” 

”That was not a sneeze!” The Nanny isn't very good at her job. She is only twenty. Well, that's what Jed thinks. He may be wrong.

”Lily look where you're-“ He was cut off by Lily crying out after tripping over a tree root.  
———————————————————–  
Octavius isn't always sure when he falls asleep but he sure as hell knows when he ends up somewhere else.

A sharp rock is pressing into his exposed back and it takes a minute or two to blink away the spots covering his vision. He's wearing a pair of shorts that go past his knees but nothing else. 

”No underwear? Really?” Octavius groans and sits up. He rubs his lower back and runs the other hand over his shoulder. He looks up and around him but only sees trees no houses or roads in sight, ”Why do I only get one item of clothing? Well, it's not as bad as that time I only got a sock... and I was in times square.”

The sunlight is shining through the thick trees towering over him. It's really cold but doesn't look like it's that late out. 

He could be anywhere right now. Well, not a desert or a city but there’s a whole lot of forest in the world and he doesn’t know where fate has landed him in this day.

The trees aren’t redwoods they aren’t hundreds of feet up but they are a whole bunch of them. The roots don’t stick out in most of them but there are one or two that differ. 

It looks like a forest, feels like a forest, and probably tastes like a forest so he comes to the conclusion that he is in fact in a forest. He smells corndogs though. 

Octavius starts walking around running his hands over the bark that covers the trees. He impulsively picks a few pieces of bark off but catches himself before doing it any further. 

He’s not as uncomfortable being this... exposed, anymore. When this first started happening, he was always uncomfortable. Being left somewhere on earth nearly naked usually would have that effect on a person. He can walk around the trees shirtless and grinning his teeth at the pain of being barefoot in a forest with some kind of normalcy to it.

A few branches snap behind him, he doesn't notice it. A bluejay sits on the branch above him, contempt with its situation. Octavius cocks an eyebrow as the bird flies away.

”Lily keep up!” Octavius hears before turning around to face the direction in which the sound came, ”I’m not goin’ to go back an’ drag y-”

The man runs into him not looking where he's going. He has dirty blonde hair, a stetson, and chaps.

He is floating a few feet above the ground, face in a confused and awe expression. Octavius and Jedediah stand there looking at each other. In the next instant, it felt as if the temperature had suddenly dropped, a cold icy chill runs up his spine. The chill he is used to, It's a welcomed feeling that Octavius kind of misses. Jed came so close that he could grab his hand and not have to move his shoulder. 

Neither of them moved. For what seemed like an eternity, they just stood there and gaped at one another as if paralyzed by the feel of it all. Octavius’ body shakes as another chill ripples through him. 

Jedediah moves closer wanting to help him but is unsure what to do. It's so quiet and there's so much tension that when Octavius sneezes. Jedediah barely suppresses a very manly squeak that most definitely tried to get out of him.

Octavius takes a deep breath taking his time to take the perfect words and put them into the perfect order to form the perfect sentence.

”Hey boo.” He's met with silence. The tension between them only thickens and Octavius can only manage an awkward smile at the floating man.

”Your face wrinkles a lot more now.” Jedediah laughs and Octavius rolls his eyes. His face wrinkles just as much as it did before he just accepts it now. Lily runs through Jed and then through Octavius. 

He gasps the wind knocked out of him and he's filled with a strange and uncomfortable sensation. No one has ever walked... Through him before. Everyone kept their distances and so did animals and everything else. The little lizard didn't go through him though.

Octavius puts a hand to his own chest and spends a few seconds only focusing on his breathing. He curls over and wraps his arms around himself like a child hugging themselves.

He doesn't notice Jedediah talking until he feels a hand on his shoulder and steps back.

”You okay, Ockie?” Jed asked looking at him up and down, ”You look like you’ve seen a... Bad analogy, you look like... a ghost. Nope, not at all better.” 

He didn't react to that just focused on breathing and pinched himself a few times. He is dreaming that's literally all these are or have ever been dreams.

”Just, take a deep breath or somethin’.” Jed rolls his eyes.

”TAKE A DEEP BREATH!? It feels like my insides have been moved around.” Octavius holds his stomach trying to get rid of the uncomfortable and just weird feeling that's moving through his stomach and down.

”That feeling goes away. Your mind just thinks you should be able to feel it since you see someone goin’ through you.”

“Ughhhh.” Octavius groans, keeping his hands on his stomach.

”She barely even touched you quit bein’ a baby.” Jed rolled his eyes. Octavius made the decision to kick him in the shin.

”OW! THAT WAS MUCH HARDER!” Jedediah yelped and Octavius just looks up and yells.

”OH LOOK WHO IS BEING A BABY NOW-“ He screams as Jed pushes him to the ground, ”GET OFF ME BARBARIAN!”

”MAKE ME, TOGA BOY!” Jedediah is pushing him down while also floating over him.

”OW!” Octavius hisses as his back presses into another painfully sharp rock. He's unsure if it's the same one- nope much much sharper!

He reaches up and grabs Jedediah’s sleeves before pulling him down, at the same time jumping up to stand over him. 

”HEY!” The ghost screams as he falls. Octavius suppressed his own screaming when he manages to step on another sharp rock. 

He looks down at the ghost who kind of just lies there not getting up or moving. He won't admit it but he gets worried.

”Jededi-AH!” His feet were kicked out from under him and he lands on the floor hard. Not the first time he knocked the wind out of him. Strange day, getting straddled by a ghost that used to be your roommate basically. 

”OWWWWW! I GET YOU DO NOT FEEL PAIN BUT THAT HURTS!” He wants to rub his back but can't because Jed is pinning his hands above his head. 

He can't help but wonder why there are so many rocks literally everywhere. Or why they're all so sharp. Or why Jedediah leans in till their noses touch and whispers.

”Manifest destiny.” Before Lifting him up a bit so his back isn't getting torn up like his legs were.

”What?” Octavius is honestly lost. Manifest destiny? Sounds like something they learned about in history that made him fail a test, ”What does that have to do with anything?”

”I don’t fall in love with people very often, I just can’t believe it was you. Out of everyone, you just had to steal my heart.” Jed groans, ”That’s very rude, you know, to steal?”  

”What?” Octavius stands tall as he mutters in response, ”What does manifest destiny have to do with? What?”

”Said it so it'll distract you from what I was goin’ to say-” Jedediah is cut off by the sounds of a camera taking pictures.

Jedediah and Octavius roll their eyes in sync.

”Why do you look so uncomfortable?” Jed asked. Octavius just had a child run THROUGH him, literally, a child went through him not to mention the fact that he and Jedediah just stopped fighting.

”No one has gone through me before. It isn't very pleasant.” Jedediah is still straddling him and now there's some lady taking pictures.

”Is that really why.”

”No, I just looked up a chicken without feathers and I'm still shaken up about it.” Octavius stands up straight and crosses his arms. The eye rolls keep happening between them and there is no sign of stopping.

”She’s got her phone out.” Jedediah looks over at Lily who's pointing to the nanny. She, in fact, does have her phone out. 

Jedediah throws a rock at her and she runs away screaming. A good nanny wouldn't leave the child behind to save themselves. She dropped the phone at least.

Octavius pushes jed off with a yelp and picks it up. He looks at the gallery, two pictures and a video. You can't see Jedediah in the pictures but Octavius shows up pretty clearly.

”And I can kind of feel pain... Sometimes.” Octavius rolls his eyes and looks at the pictures.

Jedediah is the only one who shows up in the video not very clearly but his outline is recognizable. He quickly types his phone number in and sends himself the video.

”Let me see.” The phone is snatched out of his hands and he jumps a bit. He isn't used to having Jed around him constantly anymore.

Jed goes through the phone for a few seconds and Octavius has to ask.

”Wait... You thought the best time to confess would be when we were fighting and you were straddling me?” He cocks an eyebrow.

”Seemed reasonable at the time.” The ghost shrugged before letting the phone fall to the ground.

”I'm not even going to ask.” Silence sweeps over them once more and its more uncomfortable than before. Words feel harder to put together right now but Octavius isn't sure why.

”Jeb! I did it!” Lily runs over holding a piece of paper with his address on it...

Octavius honestly is more confused than he has ever been before. Then he's hit with a pulling feeling, it is dragging him backward and he can't stop it. He's felt this many times before.

”Ockie?!” His vision is getting blurrier and he knows he's going to wake up soon feeling like this had all been a dream.

He doesn't want to go this time though. He gets pulled back faster now like something is trying to get him away faster than usual. It's actually kind of painful.

He tries to scream but it's compressing his chest. It's pushing against his entire body very painfully. 

He just winces as he is forcefully shoved onto the ground but instead of feeling sharp rocks or hot dirt, he feels his bed and soft sheets. The sheets are tangled around his torso. He has a shirt on know at least.

His eyes are spotty and his back aches. There's a loud ringing that hurts his ears. He looks over towards Gladius whos looking over at him. It's his phone that’s ringing so he just covers his eyes and ignores it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween Y'all and I just want to say I love all my readers, ones who bookmark, ones who leave kudos, and the ones who don't do either because I'm writing for Y'all and kinda myself.  
> This fic is nearly over Y'all


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I FINALLY FINISHED IT FAM

A week later a box came in the mail, Octavius didn’t think very much of it at first but when he saw the return address he quickly raced inside to open it. Grabbing his keys he placed the box on the table and cut it open.

He tore off the bubble wrap and stares down at what now sits in his hand. An even smaller box. A ring box though. He opens it and just stares for a few seconds at the ring that sits inside. It’s blue with white stripes in somewhat of a Greek pattern. 

It looks like something you’d buy at a market for 12 bucks... well it does until he picks it up and turns it around. A small gem gleams up at him near blinding him from the glare hitting his eye. The gem is green. So not 12 bucks... maybe 30?

He puts it on moving his hand away from his face to get a better look at it.

“Looks good on ya, Ockie” Octavius jumped backward slamming onto the ground with a hard thud, ”Woah calm down, is’ just me.”

Octavius stands up and looks Jedediah up and down.

”Were you expectin’ someone else?” Jed says looking around the apartment, ”Nice place ya got ’ere.”

”I wasn't expecting anyone that's why you startled me.” Octavius mumbled dusting himself off, ”It is good to see you, my friend.”

”Wow, friends. When we first met you were all ’Get out of my house!’ and I was the same but look at us now, Ockie, I put my soul into a ring to get back to you.” 

”I don't sound like that.” Octavius rolls his eyes, ”Wait you put your soul into this ring for me?”

”I don't sound like that.~” Jed mocks.

”Jed, I'm being serious.”

”Jed, I'm being serious.~” Jed mocks again floating upside down now and messing with Octavius’ hair.

”So can I only see you if I have this ring on.” He says twisting the ring on his finger. Before nearly sliding it off. Jedediah moves closer to him putting his hands up.

”HEY QUIT IT! I mean Ockie were all friends here let's not get over-” Jed is cut off as he pulls the ring off his finger. Octavius looks around. No sign of Jedediah.

”This will be a LOT easier this time around.” Octavius laughs as he slips the ring back on.

”No I'm done, I’M OUT OF HERE.” Jed yells floating to the door.

”No Jed don't leave!” Octavius laughs, ”Jed, Jedediah, Come back. I LOVE YOU.”

”NO NO IM DONE YOU HURT MY FEELINGS.” Jed yells at a hysterical Octavius, ”SEND THE RING BACK.”

”JED. Haha Jed come back I can't breathe.”Octavius says balling over laughing, ”I love you don't go.”

”That's gay.” Jed says sticking his head through the wall.

”Uh yeah, I sure hope it is” Octavius walks over and grabs his face pulling him in for a quick kiss.

”Yuck.” Octavius pulls back and blows a raspberry, ”You got your ectoplasm or whatever in my mouth again!”

Jedediah just smirks and floats back into the apartment, ”Take the ring off again and I'll do that every time.”

”you could just not kiss me.” Octavius sticks out his tongue.

”Hey, I'm tryin’ ta punish ya! Not Myself.” They both laugh and Octavius decides to keep the ring on as much as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably wrote this while listening to vine compilations


End file.
